


All You Need

by CQueen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having turned in his resignation, Eggsy is browbeaten into taking one last mission...and of course he ends up with life threatening injuries, and all his plans to hide his real reason for leaving from Harry fall through in the process.  His ex lover knows he's pregnant now, and that means everything is going to change.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting For Answers

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Waiting For Answers

The hallway was a glaring white, Harry thinking in one corner of his brain that he ought to suggest to whoever was in charge that it be repainted in the near future. He was wearing his usually black tinted sunglasses, he only wore the eye patch when he absolutely had to, and even then the starkness of his surroundings made him close the one eye he had left. And in that darkness, without the lights to distract him, bloodstained images slid in like the sharpest of blades, plunging into his heart with skillful ease. Blades laced with poisons, impossible to escape as he pictured the images he'd seen on the screen of his tablet after Merlin had informed him that Eggsy had sustained life threatening injuries in Austria. Was being transported to a secret military hospital as a favor to them, because Eggsy had needed immediate surgery and every second would count.

According to Merlin Eggsy and Lancelot had been scouting alongside the target's winter retreat when Eggsy had unknowing stepped on false ground, snow that had clung to the actual side of the ravine and frozen up, giving the mistaken impression that one was a safe distance from the edge of the two hundred foot drop. The day had been warm, the ice had started to crack, and Eggsy had gone down with it, smashing into rocks and other forest debris with the snow providing little cushion before, thank God, Eggsy's coat had snagged on something, holding him in place when continuing down would have meant certain death.

Lancelot had seen the whole thing, her glasses recording everything including her screams and her horrified assumption that Eggsy was dead when she'd rappelled down to him, the boy's face and the snow around him bright red with blood, her partner unmoving and unresponsive. He'd had a pulse though, and Merlin had sent a copter for them while making the arrangements to get Eggsy the help he needed. Everything that could be done was being done.

The cruel irony that this had happened during the last mission Eggsy would ever perform as Galahad was not lost on Harry in the slightest. That this had happened because he'd just had to put his foot down and insist that Eggsy do this one last mission before throwing away all the hard work and good he'd done in the six years he'd been a Kingsman. He'd used Eggsy's friendship with Lancelot to guilt the boy into it, hoping that the mission would make the idiot reconsider quitting just because…just because he'd broken up with his former lover a little over two months ago. Had ended their relationship because he hadn't wanted to tie the much younger man to him, knowing how short their time together would be and wanting Eggsy to have the chance to find someone who wasn't old, crippled, and undeserving of the gift that was the most important person in the world to him. If Eggsy…if Eggsy died, then he'd denied them those two months they could have been together, had broken the boy's heart for no reason….

And here he'd honestly thought that he couldn't hate himself any more than he already did for the pain he'd put the love of his life through.

Feeling the weight of Merlin's hand on his shoulder didn't help in the slightest, though Harry was still grateful his friend had come with him. On Merlin's other side was Lancelot, the girl having hardly spoken a word since she'd last fought with the doctor that had insisted that the minor injuries she'd sustained in her hurry to get to Eggsy be dealt with. He'd had to order her to let the doctor do his job, and when she'd come back all she'd asked was if there was news before taking a seat to wait, like him, to find out what was going on.

Eggsy had been in surgery for eleven and a half hours.

)

It was three minutes before the clock would have signaled Eggsy's twelfth hour of surgery, the sound of footsteps reaching all their well-trained ears so that the three of them went from sitting to standing and facing the approaching target in a snap, ready to pounce like the super trained spies that they were. The lone man walking towards them showed no emotion on his face, though there was a hint of weariness to his eyes that had the three Kingsmen bracing for the worst even as Lancelot grabbed onto Merlin's hand and Merlin latched onto Harry's shoulder.

Speaking perfect English with only a hint of a German accent, the doctor got straight to the point. "He made it through the surgery."

"Oh thank God." Tears running down her cheeks Lancelot beamed at the doctor, Merlin echoing her sentiment while Harry just closed his eye and bowed his head a little, the muscles in his face working overtime as he tried to compose himself.

"When can we transport him home?" Merlin asked, his voice gruff with emotion.

"A week, possibly. Right now I'm having him put into quarantine. He came close to dying more than once on the table, and the fact that he did not miscarry was most unexpected, especially given the degree of injuries he sustained. I want both him and the fetuses stable before he goes anywhere. As it stands now he might still lose the one." The words were matter of fact, followed by the question of whether they wanted to review the list of the patient's injuries again and what had been done. He would of course provide the information for their records.

When the three just looked at him in stunned silence the doctor raised both brows. "English is not my first language, did I perhaps misspeak?"

"Did…did you say fetuses? As in babies?"

"Ah, yes, I see." The doctor gave Lancelot an understanding look. "This is why-you did not know he was pregnant. I wondered why that information was not passed on to us. Had he not briefly regained consciousness during prep, we would have been unaware and he would have most certainly lost them."

Since Harry appeared to have been struck dumb since the first mention of a miscarriage, Merlin blurted out what all three of them were thinking. "Galahad can't be pregnant. He's a male beta."

"No, he is an omega. Your file said he was a beta, but I have just spent hours with him cut open before me. He is an omega and thirteen weeks pregnant with twins." The doctor sounded like a teacher lecturing a slightly slow student.

"And I might not be a doctor, but I am an alpha. Galahad doesn't smell, act, or have heat cycles like an omega would. We would have bloody well noticed!"

The doctor gave Merlin a less than amused look. "And if you were a doctor, Sir, you would know that there are genetic defects, injuries, or hormone deficiencies that have led to some male omegas being misdiagnosed as betas. Did he receive proper and regular medical examinations as a youth?"

"No. He didn't." Harry's voice was hardly above a whisper, but the doctor had sharp ears.

"Ah, there we go. If what you say is true, then by the time he reached adulthood, his system would have stabilized enough that his true nature would not be obvious unless he was X-rayed. When he became aware of his true status, you will have to ask him. All he stated was that he was three months pregnant and then passed out again." The doctor's look softened, obviously picking up that they weren't just his patient's colleagues, but friends, too. "When he regained consciousness at all at that point, we knew we had a fighter on our hands, which is good." A pause. "I suggest you three find someplace to stay for the night and come back in the morning. You cannot visit, but we will put him somewhere where you can observe him through glass. Right now infection is the enemy."

Biting her bottom lip, Lancelot had to take a deep breath first. "You said…you said he might lose one of them?"

"Possibly. For now both are stable, but the right side of Mr. Galahad womb sustained damage that we've repaired. But the fetus is, again, only thirteen weeks, and death or damage to its future development is still a possibility at this point. We'll monitor it closely, and that must continue once he leaves." A stern look that said very bad things would happen if he wasn't obeyed. "Now I too need to turn in for the evening, it was a busy day before this and your compatriot will perhaps need me at my best again. So unless you have further questions that need answering now, I will bid you good night."

"I can't see him now?"

"No, I'm sorry." The doctor shook his head at Harry.

That being that the doctor again said good night before walking back the way he'd come, leaving them behind to stand there and try to process the facts.

"Well at least we know why he decided to quit now. It wasn't you." Merlin said softly to his friend. "He knew about the wee ones, that they'd be at risk."

Silence, then, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He couldn't have known for that long." Lancelot finally volunteered after a long, awkward silence that had been filled with all the unspoken, obvious reasons why Eggsy wouldn't have wanted Harry to know he was pregnant. "He wouldn't have risked them that way."

"I can look into that. Check with the clinics in his area." Merlin put the offer out there, that being one of the few things he could do at the moment that might distract Harry from the trio of emotional bombs that had just gone off in the man's face.

"No. No…he and I will talk. When he's awake."

The fact that Eggsy had been avoiding Harry like the plague since the breakup went unsaid, but neither of his subordinates questioned whether the talk would take place or not as Harry turned and started walking in the direction of the exit without another word.

Because if Eggsy was three months pregnant, then the babies were unquestionably Harry's. And Harry was a man who'd survived over three decades in Kingsman, as well as being shot multiple times, one of those times in the head.

When Harry decided something…lord help anything or anyone that got in his way.

)

Eggsy went in and out of consciousness for the next fifty-two hours or so, vaguely aware of the voices and that he was being asked questions. To the best of his drugged ability he answered drowsily if he could find his voice and the words, otherwise Eggsy tuned them out if the pain was too much or he couldn't focus enough to understand what they were saying to him anyway. There was a feeling in his gut too, that there was something he needed to ask them back, but his head always seemed to start splitting or he'd lose consciousness every time the knowledge of that something seemed in his grasp. He also thought at times he heard Roxy, Merlin…and Harry speaking to him, but that was blurry too. Mostly because he didn't want to think about any of them given that he was leaving them permanently soon. Either by dying, because if he was in this much pain that had to be a possibility, or because he had to leave Kingsman if he lived. Had to leave Harry and…and…

It was when he finally remembered why he was leaving the Kingsman ranks that Eggsy started to struggle to actively regain consciousness, not caring that being awake and aware hurt like fucking hell because he remembered. Remembered that he was pregnant and if he'd been hurt then what about his baby? What about HJ?

"HJ?" To his own ears his voice sounded hoarse and raspy, but Eggsy repeated the question, frowning when the nurse responded with a confused look and what he took for German. He had to…God he must have scrambled his brains good. Of fucking course she wouldn't-

"Baby. Is baby all right?"

"Ah. I understand." The nurse's accent was heavy, but her English was decent. "The babies are doing well, yes."

"Babies…babies is plural, innit?"

"Yes. Twins."

Opening and closing his mouth, Eggsy didn't know what the hell to say to that, sucking on the straw she held out to him as she apparently misinterpreted his actions to mean he wanted water. Seriously, twins? Fucking hell!

Though after the month he'd been having, Eggsy supposed he should be used to having his world as he knew it blown up without warning. In the past two weeks he'd learned he was an omega, was pregnant, and that books about pregnancy and what to expect were more sodding traumatizing than seeing Harry shot in the head or seeing other people's heads explode like fireworks. And don't even get him started on the horror that was how much it costed to raise a kid in the twenty-first fucking century. It was bloody criminal was what it was. And now he was having twins. There was going to be another baby that he'd have to raise, financially support, and put through school on his own as a single parent. And he'd looked up how much post-secondary educations costed on the internet. Fuck!

"Sorry, HJ, TBA. Looks like you'll be workin to put yourselves through school if ya inherit your dad's brains." It hurt like a bitch, but Eggsy managed to lift the hand that wasn't casted and pat his still flat tummy in sympathy. Then winced, because that hurt too.

"HJ? TBA?"

Giving the nurse a rueful look, Eggsy explained that HJ was the first and middle initials of the baby he'd known about. TBA was To Be Announced when he came up with another one.

Smiling, the nurse congratulated him on having one name picked out. She'd had three kids, and her and her husband had still been arguing about the names well into her last month.

"Yeah, well, it probably helps that I'm the-oh fuck me. He knows."

Closing his eyes, Eggsy let his head fall back against his pillow, absently assuring the nurse that he was okay, just tired. Though he was most definitely not okay.

It would have been reported to Harry by now, that he was pregnant. Merlin would make sure that Harry knew. Which meant that odds were he hadn't imagine Harry's voice earlier, since Harry might not give a shite about him anymore, but there was no way Mr. Fucking Perfect Gentleman would so easily dismiss a child of his. Make that children of his.

Fuck

He'd been prepared to move his family to America, had already been shopping around online for a place just to avoid the possibility that Harry might find out he was up the duff. Now Harry knew, and this was going to fuck up all his plans, not to mention break his heart all over again since the bastard would probably propose the minute Harry judged him awake enough to understand what he was saying. Harry was old school, the fact that the man dinna want a husband or sprogs wouldn't matter. Doing the right thing would be all Harry cared about, damn him.

The idea of breaking himself out of the hospital and trying to disappear before he was sent back to England occurred to him, but Eggsy knew Harry well enough to know the alpha would hunt him down to the ends of the earth if he tried. And with Merlin helping him…yeah, he'd be lucky to get out of the country before Harry found him.

Restraining the urge to shake his head, that would probably hurt like a bitch, Eggsy asked how bad he was broke.

He'd suffered massive head trauma, they'd had to open him up, and his right lung had collapsed at some point. Apparently his left arm was broken in three places, as well as six broken ribs, eight cracked, and his nose had had to be reset. He also had a huge fucking gash on his right thigh that had needed lots of stiches, a shit ton of torn muscles, and he had cuts and bruises pretty much everywhere on his body, both inside and out. Fun.

Of course this was the moment the door to his room opened, bringing with it a smell that Eggsy's pregnancy heightened sense of smell recognized immediately. That it registered first as 'Mate', and then 'Harry', was just one more cross for him to bear.

His first instinct was to pretend to be unconscious, or in too much pain to talk, but then Eggsy caught sight of the alpha out of the corner of his eye and he forgot about being careful or trying to hide. Instead he turned his head faster than he should have, Eggsy biting back the groan of pain that wanted to escape his lips over that little bit of stupidity, and then he just stared in shock at the former epitome of an English gentleman in stunned silence.

Since getting shot in the head and then taking over the position of Arthur Harry had aged considerably. Where once the man had looked remarkably younger than his actual age, the last five years had changed all that in a fucking hurry and Eggsy had watched it happen. There was a fair amount of silver in that beautiful hair now, more lines dug into the face that he knew as well as his own. And since they'd spoken last, which would have been the day before he'd been sent out with Roxy, Eggsy thought the man looked to have aged another five years at least.

That Harry wasn't wearing his sunglasses was the biggest shock, the man hated for anyone to see the frankly horribly scarring and visible proof that there was no eye there anymore, period. There was a dark circle around Harry's one good eye now, and swelling too like Harry had allergies or had been…Eggsy couldn't finish that mental thought.

Eggsy had never broken the habit of being a total smart arse when he was feeling afraid or vulnerable, so he worked up a smirk for Harry rather than address the numerous elephants in the room with them. "What happen to a gentleman always being properly put together, eh? Looking a little rough around the edges today, Bruv."

Rather than comment or correct his language, which were the two reactions Eggsy had counted on getting, Harry just stared back at him and then closing the last bit of distance between them came to a stop beside his hospital bed.

And then Harry leaned down and buried his face against Eggsy's throat, still not saying a word.


	2. An Awkward Conversation

An Awkward Conversation

Eggsy didn't know what the hell to think, the feel of Harry's warm breath on his neck making him jolt in surprise, which hurt more than fucking words could say. Thankfully training had him biting back the words or facial expressions that would have betrayed just how fucking much it would hurt, but he did need to clench his teeth for a couple minutes. And then, when the tidal waves of pain finally finished crashing and he could think about something else, Eggsy could only draw a blank trying to figure out what the fuck Harry was doing. Yeah he liked when the man had given his neck attention during sex or just as a quick reminder that he was Harry's to touch, but still…oh.

Eyes widening as a new possibility occurred to him, Eggsy's brain belatedly remembered that as an omega, letting an alpha at your throat meant serious business. Was Harry taking fucking advantage of the fact that he couldn't do a fucking thing to stop him? Planning to mark him as his to try and pressure him into being his mate, officially this time?

"If you think for one sec that I'm gonna just roll over and let ya have your way, that bullet did more damage to your soft head than we realized, Bruv."

The sound of a very rough, choky sort of laugh greeted his statement, muffled a little by Eggsy's neck. And then Harry was lifting his head to meet Eggsy's gaze again, the younger man once again reduced to slack jawed silence as he saw what Harry had been hiding from him.

There were tears in Harry's eye. They hadn't fallen, the alpha had held them back, but this close Eggsy could see the wet lashes, especially when they lowered for a moment to no doubt shield the emotions he'd almost gotten a glimpse of. When Harry opened his eye again there was nothing there for him to see, big surprise, but there had been.

"How are you feeling?" Harry's voice was a little rough, but mostly under control too.

"Like I fell off a sodding cliff. What the fuck happened, anyways? I wasn't near the edge or nuthin."

Clearing his throat Harry straightened up to his usual ruler straight posture, his tone teacher to student as he explained about false ground and how it had been entirely understandable that Eggsy wouldn't have realized what he was standing on, especially since Eggsy had lived in the city all of his life.

Only half listening, he really didn't give a fuck, Eggsy waited until Harry had taken a pause of breath before asking to nurse to get the other man a chair. The stubborn bastard wouldn't ask for one himself, but as exhausted as Harry obviously was the man's body had to be feeling it something awful.

"That's not necessary."

"You want me to talk ta ya? It's necessary."

A dark look and then a sigh, Harry stating that he could get his own chair then. Only he stayed where he was, like he couldn't bring himself to leave his spot beside the bed for some reason.

By the time he'd turned to maybe actually get the chair the nurse had already brought it over for him.

"Thank you." Positioning the chair to his liking Harry sat down stiffly, which again wasn't good for him but at least he was off his feet.

"No problem. I will leave you and your mate to your talk."

With a smile for both of them the nurse nodded and then left the room, the silence that had greeted her statement somehow more pronounced once she was out of the room.

"You told them I was your fucking mate?"

"No. You -you still have my scent in your skin apparently. And I told them that I was the father."

Flushing, though it wasn't like he hadn't tried to fucking get Harry's scent outta his skin since the breakup, Eggsy jerked a shoulder out of habit, hissing out a curse when that hurt like a son of a fucking bitch. Oh yeah, the next few weeks were just going to be a fucking picnic.

He'd never really been on one of those until Harry, for their third date. He could still remember the look of personal insult on Harry's face when he'd discovered that ants had found their way into the strawberry shortcake at some point. It had been friggin hilarious and…shit. Focus on the physical pain, Eggsy told himself, not the emotional.

"You need to be still and calm." Harry told him softly. "They said we wouldn't be allowed to visit if it upset you. You…you tried to thrash around a lot yesterday, when we were here."

Yeah, hearing Harry's voice probably would have had that effect on him, especially in the half conscious state he'd probably been at the time since he didn't remember it.

"Lancelot called your mother, informed her you'd been injured in a hiking accident here. I had a jet bring them, Daisy and your mother, they left here an hour ago with Lancelot to get something to eat. The food here is…worse than your cooking was." A small smile that faded quickly. "I asked that she not be informed about the twins yet. I thought that you might want to be the one to tell her. Unless you'd rather your main doctor or I do it."

"Oh that'll be fun. Been putting it off, dinna want the drama on top of everything else before I left." Wincing at the thought, Eggsy was tempted to foster the duty onto Harry as the unknown doctor had saved his life apparently, and siccing his mum on the man didn't strike him as a good thank you. But no, Eggsy acknowledged with a sigh, this was for him to do, him being the one who'd gone and got himself up the duff and all. And wasn't that still a kick in the fucking arse. "I'll tell her."

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?"

"No." He wasn't going to lie, though the flash of pain he saw in Harry's eyes had him tacking on that he might have once the sprog was ready for university, and did Harry know what those bloodsucking places costed these days?

"I can't say that I do, no. But that isn't something you'll need to worry about. I have no intention of stinting -I have every intention of providing for both our children." Harry corrected, fidgeting a little, which was telling since Harry did not fidget. Occasionally the long term damage caused by the bullet to the head caused Harry's body to disobey him, but that wasn't the case here.

"Two. Hard enough ta believe there was the one. I only knew bout the one till the nurse told me its twins."

"You're far enough that an ultrasound would have picked up both."

"Yeah, but the place I went to, the machine got smashed up by some alpha who dinna take kindly to seeing proof that his teenage daughter is in the family way. Was gonna go somewhere else for that once I got back from here."

Awkward silence followed that statement, the minutes literally ticking by thanks to the surprisingly loud clock by the door. After five minutes or so had passed Eggsy broke, unable to take it anymore.

"Why ain't you yelling at me or telling me how we're gonna have to get married and shit?"

"The doctor said if I upset you again I wasn't allowed in the room, remember? We'll fight when you're well enough to sit up on own."

"Given the list of injuries that nurse gave me that's gonna be a while, Bruv." And yes, he knew it irritated the hell out of Harry that he'd started calling him 'Bruv' again, which was exactly why he was doing it. At work he called the man Arthur, outside of work it was Bruv. Not Harry no more. Uh uh, no way.

"I can wait."

More awkward silence, both knowing that what they needed to do was fight, to hash everything out and put their cards on the table so to speak, but Eggsy was in no condition for that, either mentally or physically. And with all the machines he was hooked up to the doctors and nurses would know pretty quick that they weren't having a nice chat and that would be that.

"Who is HJ?"

"Huh?"

"A few times you muttered that name when we were visiting you. HJ. Is he…someone you'd like us to contact for you?"

Since he still smelled like he was Harry's, unfortunately, Eggsy thought about pointing out that no decent alpha would be shagging him currently, because that's what Harry was assuming here. Or what it sounded like he was assuming. And okay, before Harry he hadn't been all that interesting in decent alphas so it wasn't a groundless assumption that – fuck that, it was fucking insulting and he oughta let the bastard believe it of him. Would serve him right.

But of course his stupid complex where Harry was concerned kicked in, unable to stand the idea that he just let Harry think the worst of him.

"The one sprog's HJ. The other's TBA."

It took a moment, but understanding flashed and Harry actually laughed. "To Be Announced?"

"Like I said, I only knew about the one."

His own lips curving, Eggsy didn't even realize that they were smiling at each other for the first time in two months.

)

It was a damn good thing that he'd had over half a century to learn control over himself. If not for that Harry imagined that he'd be making a complete and total spectacle of himself, especially when he so completely didn't know what to do with himself. On the one hand he wanted to run his hands all over Eggsy to make sure that he really was alright and then hold him close, but not only would that cause the boy intense pain, but Eggsy would likely try to remove his other eye were he to presume to take such a liberty. And on the flip side he was literally terrified at the idea of touching Eggsy period, both because of how hurt Eggsy was and because Eggsy rejecting his touch would most likely snap what little control he had over himself at the moment. Factor in the fact that he'd never handled Eggsy being hurt well, and tripling that now that he knew about the two lives they'd created together…yes…very, very bad things would happen if he didn't keep a tight rein on his emotions right now.

And being aware of his current mental state Harry mentally thanked God and every other deity in the history of mankind that HJ wasn't his replacement. That he wouldn't have to meet the undeserving of Eggsy bastard right now, when he was already on edge. Or share HIS children with the no doubt useless tosser any time soon.

The rampage he had gone on in that cursed church in Kentucky years ago would have seemed like nothing in comparison at the moment.

And realizing that he'd just been informed that at least one of his children had already been named, Harry's gaze went from Eggsy's battered face down to the man's stomach. There was no bump yet, he'd checked earlier, but he had a son or daughter in there who might grow up to have HJ as his or her first two initials.

"Is HJ for a girl or a boy?"

"Either."

Alright…what name started with H and could be used for either sex? Because off the top of his head Harry couldn't think of a single name that worked well enough for both genders, especially since Eggsy had ranted to him more than once about how much he hated being stuck with the name Gary. There was no way Eggsy wouldn't have put a lot of time and thought into naming his own child. Then again…Eggsy did go by Eggsy, so maybe he was giving the boy more credit than he should here.

Oh, crumpets. What if one of the things they had to argue about was Eggsy wanting to saddle their children with ridiculous names that seemed…what was the word kids were using these days…boss?

"What's that look for?"

Trying to think of how best to phrase it, Harry asked if the H name would be found in an average baby naming book.

A lip twitch was the younger man's response, Eggsy obviously trying and for the most part failing to not smile at him. The twinkle that had come into the boy's eyes though, that was a much needed soothing balm on some of Harry's current wounds.

"Yeah, it's in there. Should be rather obvious, too."

"Rather obvious?" Brows furrowing Harry started to mentally list all the people of their shared acquaintance whose first names started with H, and could only come up with two of Merlin's techs and one of the secretaries, none of whom they were particularly close to….and then it hit him. "Eggsy…"

"I figured since he'd be havin my last name, given him your first was only fair." Eggsy deliberately wasn't looking at him now.

"Harry…Junior?"

A very slow, carefully executed nod. "Suppose I shouldna told the nurse that J was the middle initial, that's actually Lee, but HJ sounded better than HL to me."

Having to clear his throat, Harry didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't believe that Eggsy wanted their son, if it was a boy, to carry his Christian name. Had wanted that even with things so bad between them.

"It's, ah, Heather if it's a girl. I ain't sticking no daughter of mine with Harriet. It still starts with an H, and it's a plant like Daisy so I figure it's like a theme, sorta."

"I'm sure Daisy will like the idea."

"Yeah."

More awkward silence, Harry reminding himself the eighth time since he'd come into the room that he wasn't allowed to ask Eggsy to marry him. The words kept coming to the tip of his tongue, but Lancelot had overheard him say that he planned to do so, and despite the fact that he was her boss she'd called him a brainless moron to his face and told him that if he did that Eggsy would either try and shoot him or run. And while Harry knew with absolute certainty that between him and Merlin they'd be able to find Eggsy if the boy were to run, he wasn't about to risk Eggsy hurting himself or their children in the process. Plus Eggsy's tone minutes ago had made it clear earlier that Lancelot had been right to caution him against such a move even though it was, to him, the most logical thing in the world.

They'd made babies together, marriage was the obvious next step because technically that step should have come before the babies. Why did the younger generations have such a hard time grasping that idea?

A knock at the door, which then opened a little to allow them both to hear the doctor inquire as to whether or not he could interrupt.

"Best if you do." Eggsy called out as loud as he could, which wasn't loud at all so Harry repeated the words just in case the doctor hadn't heard him.

"Excellent." Strolling into the room the doctor rounded the bed so that he was on Eggsy's other side, asking the younger man how he was feeling while checking his vital and referencing the chart he'd brought in with him. In response to Eggsy's answer, which was that he was as well as could be expected, the doctor smiled and gave him a slight pat on the shoulder. "You were lucky, though the pain probably makes that hard to remember. We have to be careful what we are giving you, because of the fetuses."

"I figured as much. It's fine."

Given the little tells he'd picked up Harry knew Eggsy was most definitely not fine, but that there was also nothing he could do about it. And that applied to a lot of things at the moment, he thought as Harry kept his eyes trained on the other two men, knowing that the doctor wouldn't hurt Eggsy but not feeling exactly reasonable at the moment. His mate was grievously injured, they'd almost lost their unborn children, and said mate was so very angry at him, and possibly didn't love him anymore.

How had they gotten here? Why had things gone so horribly, horribly wrong? What could he have done to fix this? Why could he seem to do everything else well enough, but as soon as it came to Eggsy everything went to hell in a hand basket? How did trying to do what was best for the person he loved the most, trying to be selfless-

It was when the discussion turned from Eggsy himself to the babies that Harry managed to stop his current train of thought, giving the two his full attention now.

Eggsy was asking about having an ultrasound done so that he could see their children, explaining to the doctor why he hadn't had one already. That led to the doctor asking how long he'd known he was with child, Eggsy answer of a little over two weeks making Harry sag a little in relief, glad to know that at least he hadn't been kept in the dark that long.

"Strange that it took you so long to realize your situation. There should have been earlier symptoms. How did you discover your condition?"

"It was the tea."

The doctor and Harry repeated the last word back to Eggsy in perfect tandem, neither able to figure out what tea could have to do with the whole thing.

"Yeah. There was other signs, course, but I…it was a really stressful for a couple months so I figured the mood swings and tiredness and such…that it was about that. But then I stopped to get a cup of tea before work and the girl messed up me order, gave me chai by accident. Haven't had it in years cause we stopped havin it at home when my mum was preggers with my half-sister, on account of her not being able to stand the smell of it. So yeah…when I tried ta drink the stuff and ended up throwin up everything in my bloody stomach the light sorta dawned. Thought I was mental for thinkin it at first, but I took the stupid tests and they came back positive so I went to the doc and all."

"I will see that that tea is not served to you while you're here."

Smiling in response to the doctor's wry comment, Eggsy agreed that that would be for the best.


	3. A Picture's Worth

A Picture's Worth

Eggsy was glad when the doctor started to tell him stories about his own sister's pregnancies, apparently her stomach had turned very delicate during every one of them, which meant that he could just make appropriate faces and sounds while determinedly not looking in Harry's direction. If the man made one comment about how he'd been an idiot not to realize he was pregnant Eggsy knew he'd snap, and he was in no condition to snap. Not that he'd remember that until he was curled up in a ball of agony, anyway, so it was important Harry not set him off. And okay, maybe he was projecting since Harry was being on his best behavior at the moment. Because the truth was that even after all this time Eggsy still felt like a colossal idiot for not having realized sooner that he was in the family way. Logically he hadn't been that stupid, he'd thought he was a beta male after all and therefore couldn't get pregnant, but seriously…it was just mortifying that he'd been three months along before he'd gotten a fucking clue.

And then, as if on cue, the doctor asked him if he'd be correct in assuming Eggsy had only just found out he was an omega too.

"Yeah. Never had a clue. I dinna get real heats or a wet back door if ya know what I mean. Plus no one ever said they thought I was, not even any of the doctors I'd been to before. The doc I went to said she figured it was hormonal, that my body wasn't producing the stuff right, and that I prob'ly just passed off my heats as being unusually horny, and blokes not realizing there was a little extra lube so ta speak cause they were using it anyway."

Eggsy couldn't help but glance in Harry's direction out of the corner of his eyes, amused in spite of himself to see definite red in the other man's cheeks.

"That would make the most sense. I saw no obvious defects when I had you open on the table. Your doctor explained to you that there are drugs you can take to fix your hormone imbalances, if that is what's wrong? We'd need to do tests when you weren't pregnant to be sure of course."

"She said that, yeah. Suppose I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Been a beta all my life, I don't really see the need to change that permanently. Plus I've got enough problems without alphas chasin me around cause they can smell I'm a fertile omega. First time my nose was ever broke, was cause I had to teach an alpha sniffin round a neighbor's girl a lesson bout him not takin no for an answer."

"I would imagine Mr. Hart's scent would discourage that quite strongly."

"Yeah, you'd think that, but not in my neighborhood, Gov. My old one, anyway. But I'm gonna be movin soon-I suppose that's up in the air for a bit, seein as I can't lift a couch anytime soon." Eggsy grimaced, realizing that that was another thing he was going to have to deal with soon. Once he was no longer a Kingsman he wasn't entitled to the house they provided, and he'd rented something temporarily for him and his family to stay in till they moved to America. Obviously that wasn't going to happen now.

It was one thing to deny Harry access to his children when he didn't know about them, but now that he did Eggsy could never be so cruel as to put a whole bloody ocean between them, even if Harry would have allowed it, which he wouldn't.

"Your mother and Daisy can remain in the house they're in, and you'll keep your flat as well for the time being."

Opening his mouth to argue with that, Eggsy's good sense had him closing it again. Rationally he knew he should just be grateful Harry wasn't demanding that he come stay with him once he got out of this place, and that he needed to think about what was best for the twins right now anyway, not himself. He was going to be a mum after all, and hadn't he always sworn that if he ever had kids he'd put them first, never himself?

"I would not recommend you do any unnecessarily moving, that should go without saying." The doctor gave him a stern look for emphasis.

"Yeah, I figured that out right quick, before ya came in."

"Good. Now you said you wanted an ultra sound, I have the machine in the next room. I had one brought in from a neighboring hospital just for you. Would you like to see them now, or wait until your mother returns?"

Eggsy had to take a moment to consider this. On the one hand he knew that his mum would be thrilled to see the ultrasound with him, but on the other she was going to freak out as soon as she learned about the twins. That would exhaust him, and not put him in the best of moods for what was a big moment in his life. Plus she was right furious with Harry at the moment on his behalf, and would only be more so once she learned Harry had got him up the duff. Harry would be a gentleman in the face of her wrath so to speak, but still…these were his and Harry's children.

"Now, please. She can see the pictures, right? It should just be Harry and I the first time." Eggsy again glanced in Harry's direction, the grateful look he got in return making his heart clench in a good way. Of course then he realized he'd called Harry by his proper name, which ruined that good feeling completely.

"As you like. I'll go get the machine now."

Harry waited until the doctor had left the room before getting out of his chair, standing beside the bed though Eggsy made note of the fact that the man's hands remained by his side. Harry hadn't touched him in so very, very long. How much he ached for it would have embarrassed him if he hadn't gotten so used to it over the past couple months.

"Thank you. For including me."

"Most people don't have a lot of luck keepin you out when you want in, anyway."

"I'd have left if you asked me to."

"Yeah. Yeah I know you would have." Eggsy worked up what he hoped was a convincing enough smile. "Manners maketh man and all that jazz."

"Quite so."

)

Forcing himself to remain still at Eggsy's bedside, Harry watched closely as the gel was applied to the younger man's stomach, feeling the pain himself every time Eggsy tried to hide his wincing. The doctor had warned them beforehand that this and the use of the transducer would cause Eggsy's discomfort given the bruised state he was currently in. Eggsy, being Eggsy, had just shrugged that off without actually shrugging, which said plenty about how immobile the boy was trying to keep himself currently. Eggsy did not stay still for long unless he had to, and even then it was always a visible struggle, the way it was now.

Then the doctor was placing the transducer against Eggsy's belly, his boy grimacing but making no complaint as he instead focused on the screen that had been wheeled over, reminding Harry that he needed to watch that too.

It took a minute or two, the shadows and such making it hard to see, but slowly two discernable forms appeared on the screen, though they were very hard to see as human at the moment. But even knowing that on a logical level Harry felt a huge rush of emotion at the sight, because he did know exactly what he was looking at. Those were his babies, his children. His and Eggsy's.

Placing his hands on the bed Harry leaned in for a closer look, belatedly realizing that that put his own hand close to Eggsy's, and was about to shift his hands further away when suddenly the other man's fingers brushed over the top of his, seeking but without pressure. And not even having to think about it Harry turned his hand over and laced their fingers together as they both looked at their children.

"Are they supposed to look like that?"

Chuckling, Harry could see where Eggsy was coming from even as the doctor assured them that yes, the fetuses were supposed to look like that.

"Well I suppose you'd know." Eggsy still sounded more than a little bemused about the images playing out on the screen, but there was a genuine smile on his lips now too. "I looked up pictures, there were weirder ones that that. They're alright, though? I tried to curl up, protect him-them when I fell."

"We were worried for a bit, but at the moment I'm cautiously optimistic. You will be on bed rest for a while whether you like it or not due to your other injuries, and that's what the babies need now anyway. Mr. Hart has assured me you will have excellent and regular care once you are out of mine, see that that happens."

"I won't do nothin that hurts them."

"I don't doubt it." The doctor's smile was kind as he removed the transducer, the image of the twin fetuses disappearing from the screen. "Now that's enough for today. I'm told your mother should be back in a couple of hours, you should rest until then."

"Yeah, she's gonna hit the roof over this."

Grimacing a little, he and Michelle had already had words about him being here in the first place, Harry could easily imagine how much worse it was going to be once she knew that her son was pregnant on top of everything else. And once she started tearing into him it was going to take considerable manners on his part to bite his tongue and let her, Harry knew.

Even if he couldn't get Eggsy to marry him, and he was going to move heaven and earth if that's what it took to make that happen, Harry was determined to be the best father to his children he could be. They wouldn't want for anything, and he'd be a constant presence in their lives. They'd grow up knowing that they were loved, wanted, and safe with him. That he would lay down his life for their happiness without a second thought. And that was far, far more than Daisy would have been able to say if she spent any time with her father, which she didn't. Both he and Eggsy had made it clear to the man what they would do to the bastard if he even thought of going near her. Michelle Unwin had no right to tell him he'd be a horrible parent, which he would bet considerable money she would once she found out. That she would be saying it because she loved Eggsy, and hated him for the pain he'd caused her son was something he was going to have to remind himself repeatedly for the foreseeable future.

"Would you like me to come back when you speak to her?"

"No, thanks. I wouldn't be thanking you proper for savin me and the sprogs if I insisted on you bein here when she gets the news. I'd imagine she's already up in arms with me bein hurt and all. Sides, the less of an audience the better."

"You are not to be upset or strained in any way. I'll have the nurses page me when she arrives so that I can speak with her first and remind her of that fact. If need be she'll be removed from your room under my orders." The doctor's voice broke no argument, and frankly both men were very perfuse in their thanks for that offer before saying good bye to the man so that he could go do whatever else he had to do until Michelle arrived.

"It…it might be best if you wasn't here when she gets back. Less you think she'd behave better, with me around when she blows up at ya."

"I would imagine she got a fair bit of it out of her system earlier. I'd prefer to stay when you tell her, to make sure you're all right."

Eggsy winced. "Sorry bout that."

"No need. She's just very protective of you."

"Ya mean she tears into ya because she knows you're safe. That you'll let her." Eggsy's head shake was weak. "Ya shouldn't let her neither. Ya just broke up with me, not like ya beat me or stole all my money like Dean did ta her."

"You getting hurt this time was my fault. If you and the children had died out there it would have been because I ordered you to."

"Naw. It'd been mine. If I'd just told ya why I was quitting you'd have had me on bed rest and threatenin to spank my arse raw if I even thought of tryin to keep working for Kingsman."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Shit, the words were out before he could stop them. Harry had told himself that he'd wait until Eggsy was better, till they were up to fighting to ask because obviously there was going to be fighting. And yet…now that he knew Eggsy and the babies were going to be okay, a part of him was furious that he'd come so close to never knowing about his children since he'd planned to make himself not keep tabs on Eggsy after he left Kingsman. His children would have grown up thinking he didn't want them, that he'd chosen not to be a part of their lives when he hadn't even know they existed. And maybe he'd have found out when they were basically grown, but by then he'd have only a few years with them before dying, assuming he didn't die before then which was also entirely possible. Yes he'd hurt Eggsy, he'd broken his love's heart and he'd been prepared to suffer for the rest of his life for that, but this…to do that to him was a level of cruelty he never would have thought Eggsy capable of.

"You hate me now, don'tcha?"

Feeling the fingers he hadn't even realized were still laced with his own start to retreat, Harry immediately trapped them back in his, forcing himself to meet Eggsy's gaze as he answered truthfully. "I could never hate you, Eggsy. But…knowing you'd have kept them from me just to hurt me and keep me out of your life…."

"That's not…it wasn't ta hurt ya. I swear it wasn't."

Staring into Eggsy's eyes, believing that the boy meant it, Harry swallowed hard, grateful that what he'd done hadn't damaged who Eggsy was to that degree. But still… "Will you tell me why, then? I've come up with so many reasons but…why, Eggsy?"

Immediately Eggsy's eyes closed, the fingers in his tightening to a painful degree though Harry didn't comment, just waiting Eggsy out. He knew that in reality the boy was often better at talking through his emotions than he himself was, but no man liked to rip open emotional wounds in front of another, and however long he had to wait, he'd wait for an answer.

"I…I was…I was scared."

"Scared? That I'd blame you or think you planned this? Eggsy…I know that-"

"No. That you'd…that you'd take him away from me." Eggsy's voice was small, the eyes when they opened again to meet his dark with emotion. "Ya dumped me cause you didn't think I was good enough to be your husband. And if ya thought that, then you wouldn't think I'd be good enough to be your kid's mum neither, would ya? And with my record and you being all posh and such…they'd give him ta ya no question and I…" Eggsy choked, unable to continue.

"Eggsy. Oh, Eggsy." Acting on instinct Harry leaned forward and began peppering Eggsy's face with kisses, the way he'd gotten in the habit of doing when Eggsy particularly exasperated him because the other man always laughed when he did it. "You…I told you. I told you why we had to break up."

Letting go of Harry's hand with a jerk Eggsy used his now free hand to push him slightly away.

"No, what ya did was feed me some stupid lines about me needing to find someone my own age and bullshite like that. But I ain't stupid. I knew what ya meant. You'd been pulling away for weeks, and if ya hadn't gone into heat when ya did I probably wouldn't be up the duff as is."

"Eggsy." Pinching the bridge of his nose with his now free hand, Harry had to tap down the urge to shake the boy in exasperation. "It was not bullshite; it was the truth. If I have another twenty good years in me that would be a-"

"So instead of twenty more years with you, I make do with what we had? Yeah, that's so much better, you bastard. I'd punch ya again if I could."

Seeing the increase in Eggsy's heartbeat on the monitor, Harry immediately tried to backpedal a little, switching his tone to a more soothing one. "You don't understand-"

"I understand just fi-"

For both their sakes Harry put a hand over his mouth, muffling the rest of the other man's words while Eggsy glared up at him.

"I love you, Eggsy. There is no one in this world I love more than you. And maybe I was as wrong to tell you I knew what was best, as wrong as you were to keep your pregnancy from me. That's something we'll need to talk about. But I do love you, and I swear to you, on our children's lives, that I will never, ever take them away from you. If you can't believe anything else I've ever said to you, believe that."

Harry gave him a moment to process that, then removed his hand.

"If you're lying, I'll shoot ya dead."

"Understood."


	4. A Good Father

A Good Father

Naturally, being them, neither had known what to say to the other after Harry had done his level best to convince Eggsy that he'd meant both his statements that he loved him, and that he would never try and take their children away from him. So in the end he'd done some feet shuffling, and both had made awkward attempts to talk about travel arrangements and such before giving up, Harry volunteering to head out for a bit to give Eggsy some time to rest up again before Michelle and Daisy got back. Eggsy had agreed that that was a good idea and so now here Harry was, sitting in a chair that had been positioned outside Eggsy's room, trying and failing miserably not to go over everything he'd said and done during their conversation, questioning if he's struck the right tone, said the right things, and of course came up with better ways he could have handled things because hindsight was always a bitch.

It was also poetic irony, in a way, what Eggsy had said about him only ending up pregnant because he'd gone into heat and had basically jumped the boy when he'd gotten home from a short mission in Paris.

Leaning his head back against the wall Harry could remember it so clearly, especially since the mission in question had left him with a number of wounds and poisonous thoughts in his head. As Arthur he didn't really go on missions anymore, not that the damage he'd received curtesy of Valentine would have allowed him to do otherwise. But this had been child's play, and he the logical choice for it as he'd known the couple hosting the party, and had been invited to it as soon as he'd rung them about being in the area during the time in question. So he'd gone and…and Matilda's brother had recently divorced his wife of twenty three years and had taken up with a gorgeous omega even younger than Eggsy, who genuinely seemed to adore Oliver but still…but still like everyone else in the room he'd shaken his head over the picture the two made. Or he had until it occurred to him that he and Eggsy probably looked equally unbalanced and off when they were together. And he'd listened to the way people talked about the two out of their earshot, the looks they were given, the little cutting remarks Oliver's girlfriend was on the receiving end of when he wasn't around to hear them. Did his friends speak to Eggsy that way when he wasn't around? Did they talk in such petty, small minded ways about them when they weren't in the room?

Telling himself it wasn't the same, he'd never been married and Eggsy certainly wasn't interested in his money or material things, but it had nagged and nagged at him long after he'd left the party, the information he'd been sent to retrieve already on its way to Merlin. He'd brooded about it all night back at his hotel and then on the plane home, the fact that he could feel a heat coming on making it that much worse in the grand scheme of things. The drive home from the airport had done him little good, and by the time the driver had dropped him off outside his house Harry had pretty much beaten himself over the head with the fact that he'd been ruining Eggsy's life, tying the boy to him the way he had. That he'd had no business telling himself, letting Eggsy convince him that he was old enough to know what he wanted, and that that they'd only been fooling themselves, thinking that love really was all one needed to be happy and make a relationship work.

Thinking that, feeling that more than he ever had before, he'd gone inside and hadn't even bothered to carry his suitcase with him, leaving it by the door. He'd gone up the stairs, down the hallway and had been halfway to the bedroom when he'd heard him, Eggsy. And recognizing the nature of the sounds he'd all but stumbled over to the door to open it.

God, Eggsy had looked so beautiful lying on top of his bed, nude and with a full bod tan from his nearly month long mission in Brazil. All that currently golden skin, glimmering with a light sheen of sweat and laid out before him like an offering he couldn't possibly deserve. An offering with one of Eggsy's favorite toys in his perfect arse, which the boy had pulled out immediately as he'd arched his back and told Harry to get over there already, he'd been gagging for him for weeks now.

He'd been helpless to say no, desperate to have whatever Eggsy would give him before they'd parted, and yes, had been a lot more inclined to knot the hell out of Eggsy's arse that day and well into the night even knowing they'd both pay for it later. And any thought of using protection, which normally he insisted on because who in their right mind liked wet spots, had gone out the window because he'd wanted nothing between them, to mark Eggsy with his cum and knot it up inside the boy as a sort of brand.

Now…three months later…they had twins to show for it. Go figure.

"How's he doing then?"

Looking over to watch Merlin lean against the wall beside him, Harry worked up a smile as he assured the other man that Eggsy was doing well. The smile was real when he told him that he'd gotten to see the twins on the ultrasound.

"Ah, it's good that he let you be there. Though I've never got why the doctors show you the wee ones so early. Right now the just look like aliens, if that."

"They did, yes."

"And did ya talk?"

"A little. He said that he didn't tell me because…because he thought I'd take the child away from him. That I wouldn't trust him to raise him or her correctly."

Merlin nodded, stating that that made sense.

"It makes sense to you? You think that I would–"

"It makes sense that he'd think that, especially since I'd imagine he's been questioning whether he's good enough to raise a child since he found out. Most likely he was projecting a lot of his fears and worries onto you, and he blew that out of proportion, as he often does."

"Eggsy will be a wonderful parent." Harry stated firmly, insulted on his boy's behalf. "You only have to see him with Daisy to know that."

"Ah, but you haven't seen him with Daisy since you broke up with him. Haven't really seen him period since then, have you, seeing as you keep insisting what you did was for the best even though it made you both miserable and damn tiresome to work with. But if you had paid proper attention to him you'd have seen that…he's afraid losing you will break him, the way losing his father broke his mother. Eggsy's stronger than that, we both know it, but that the possibility it could happen is scarin the shit out of him…which doesn't surprise me and really shouldn't surprise you."

Paling at the idea of Eggsy ending up like Michelle, particularly the one he'd gotten to know directly after the events of V-Day, Harry didn't have to think about it, there was no way he'd ever let that happen and he said so.

And then speak of the devil, so to speak, the sound of heels reached both their ears, causing Merlin to hold back what he'd been about to say in response as Harry got to his feet and Merlin moved to the man's side to present a united front, as the woman in question came marching towards them, Daisy and Lancelot right behind her.

)

Since being free of Dean Michelle Unwin had gotten better. She dressed better, looked healthier and happier, and generally her smiles were real these days and not forced facsimiles. Eggsy mum had also become seriously overprotective and opinionated about her children's future happiness, to the point where she often over mothered them in a bid, Eggsy thought, to make up for all the times she hadn't been strong enough to be a proper mother to them. Eggsy and Daisy had learned to cope with that though, riding her occasional, emotion charged waves, and had somewhat mastered putting their foot down when needed since both were strong-willed individuals, though in different ways. Ironically enough, Daisy and Harry were a lot alike, and got along like a house on fire, which had amused Eggsy from the very start, especially since Harry hadn't expected to bond with her to the degree he had.

So knowing that Eggsy figured he could count on Daisy to help him corral their mum a little once he dropped the baby bomb on her, and keep her from takin out her excess emotions on Harry.

Eggsy tried to set the stage first, let her fuss over him, rant and rave about scaring her to death, and regretfully letting her browbeat the doctor for information about Eggsy's condition and how long it would take him to get better even though the two had apparently already had that conversation while he was unconscious. And then he got the look from the doctor and Eggsy knew that that was his cue.

"Mum, there's something I need to tell ya." Not surprised when her immediate reaction was fear written all over her face, Eggsy switched to his most soothing tone. "It's not a bad thing, I think you'll be quite happy to hear about this once you get over the shock."

Eyes narrowing, Michelle asked if he and Harry were back together again, and if that was why the other man was here. Her tone made it clear that no, she would not be happy after the shock if that was it.

"No, we ain't. Though he's going to be a big part of my life again because…because I'm not a beta like we always thought I was, Mum. The reason I've been acting weird these past couple weeks is cause I found out I'm an omega and three months pregnant. With twins."

Opening and closing her mouth like a fish yanked out of the water, Michelle was final able to find her words when Daisy whooped for joy and excitedly announced that that meant Harry was a part of their family again.

"You got my Baby PREGNANT?!"

"Mum…he had help, obviously. And don't you be yellin at him neither, he didn't know he could get me up the duff any more than I did. And obviously he's not runnin for the hills or tryin to skip out. He's going to be a good dad to your…grandchildren."

"Grandchildren." Repeating it like her son had just told her that unicorns really existed, Michelle started to smile and then went back into thunder cloud mode as she marched over to Harry and jabbed a very pointed finger into his suit. "You got my baby pregnant and dumped him!"

"He didn't know." Eggsy and Daisy called out in tandem.

"I would never have broken up with him if I'd known, Michelle. You have my word. And as Eggsy said, I have every intention of being a part of our children's lives and supporting them."

"You don't deserve him or my grandbabies, you cradle robbing, heartbreaking, posh bast-"

"Mum don't you dare finish that sentence." Eggsy ordered, actually trying to sit up for a moment though thankfully Roxy had taken position beside him, and immediately pushed him down again. That hurt like hell too, but it would have been worse if she hadn't so he thanked her through very clenched teeth.

This of course set everyone off, all of them talking over each other as the all asked Eggsy if he was alright. He wasn't, duh, but Eggsy worked up for a smile that convinced his mum, which was the main thing as he said that yeah, he was okay.

"And Harry is going to be a great dad, Mum. So don't you say mean things to him." To further punctuate her opinion Daisy moved over to Harry's side and slipped her hand into his, Harry squeezing it back.

"He broke your brother's heart!"

"And they'll fix things. They would have even without the babies. I know it. Cause they love each other more than anything, even if they are being stupid boys right now."

"Out of the mouth of babes." Merlin murmured, Eggsy, Harry and Michelle sending him less than pleased looks, while Daisy and Roxy shared a look that said yeah, boys really were dumb. Except for Merlin. That guy knew EVERYTHING.

"When I grow up I'm marring a bloke just like you, Merlin."

While Merlin actually blushed a little over that Michelle gave the man a dark, cradle robber look while Eggsy and Harry shared a look that said yeah, their earlier plans to guard future teenage Daisy religiously, and make life hell for any boy that wanted to date their precious flower, was still going to happen. They'd buy new guns just for that purpose alone.

Oh dear God, what if they had twin girls?!

Using mental telepathy the two men sent each other a message that said yeah, no daughter of theirs was dating until she was thirty. After they'd have Merlin investigate the little bastard thoroughly, and they'd bugged the would be suitor to make sure he really was what he seemed. Then if he wasn't they'd see that the gobshite had an unfortunate 'accident' and that would be that.

Merlin would help them for sure.

And thinking that Eggsy saw a great way to change the course of the conversation a little.

"Merlin's going to be part of the family too. He and Roxy here are gonna be the twins' godparents if they're willing."

Squealing with excitement, a sound not usually heard coming from her, Roxy jumped up and down with glee as she stated that of course that was alright. She'd have kicked his ass if he'd asked anyone else. Merlin looked stunned, then flushed again with pleasure when Harry stated that he couldn't think of anyone he'd trust with their children more.

"Sick." Was Daisy's opinion, Michelle too emotional at the moment to know what to say.

And picking up on the rising emotions, and the fact that if they got much higher things could go very badly for all involved, Eggsy's doctor announced that it was time for them all to head out and let Eggsy rest. He'd only just woken up after all, and none of them wanted him to suffer a setback because he didn't get enough rest. Both he and the babies needed a great deal of quiet and relaxation for the next little while.

"But couldn't I stay with him?" Michelle wanted to know, not wanting to be away from her baby now that he was awake. Especially not know that she knew her baby was having babies.

"Can you be in this room and say absolutely nothing?"

No, even Michelle was self-aware to know that she wouldn't be able to help herself there. So she shook her head and let the doctor usher them all out after they said their goodbyes to Eggsy, who was feeling exhausted now that he wasn't forcing himself to be awake and aware enough to handle his mum and anything else that might have gone wrong.

So yeah, he was glad to say goodbye in all honesty, and pretty much went to sleep as soon as they were out of the room.

)

When Eggsy woke up again it was to find Harry sitting in the chair beside him again, his eyes closed and giving ever appearance of being asleep, though Eggsy wasn't fooled. He knew his man too well, and yes, as soon as he softly said the other man's name the eyes opened and focus on him with complete awareness, Harry's body tensing up to move at his command as his own name was said in response, the tone questioning.

"What you doin here? What time is it?"

Checking his watch Harry stated that it was a little after one in the morning, and that the doctor had said he could stay with him. He'd given his word to be quiet and simply standby if Eggsy needed him.

Agreeing that the doctor had been right to think that Harry, unlike his mum, could do that, Eggsy smiled a little before telling Harry that he should have gone back to the hotel or wherever he was stayin. He'd wreck his back again if he started sleepin in chairs again, the way he had back in the days when he'd first taken over as Arthur and had all but chained himself to his desk to try and fix things in the aftermath of V-Day.

"I think I've pretty much ruined it at this point, Eggsy. A few nights in this chair won't do much more harm."

"Harry…"

"It's nice, to hear you call me that again. To say I was getting sick of you calling me bruv would be a considerable understatement."

"Why you think I was doin it?"

"Oh I knew why you were doing it." A small smile. "You can be delighted to know that you were entirely successful in that particular endeavor."

"Comes from being a Kingsman. We strive to succeed in all things."

"That we do. And I want you to know that I'll be getting that assistant you keep telling me I need. I intend to make sure that I'll be able to be around as much as you'll allow."

"You…Mr. Control Freak, No One Can Possibly Do What I Do Harry Hart?" Eggsy was teasing, but he was being serious too. Harry did not like trusting other people to handle things for him, to the point where Eggsy had literally had to throw the man over his shoulders a few times to get him out of the office.

"Eggsy…if I'm very, very lucky, I will have perhaps a quarter of a century with our children. I don't intend to waste a moment of that."

Yeah, when Harry used double negatives you knew he was serious. And here he'd been focusing solely on what little time he'd have with Harry…when their children would have even less time with him. And Harry would in turn miss out on so much and…

"Fuck. Fuck, I'm sorry." Instinctively reaching out Eggsy was grateful when Harry immediately took his hand, squeezing it in turn. "No wonder ya never brought up us adoptin or nothin. I'm an idiot."

"I never brought it up because we were both spies, Eggsy, and neither of us was in a position to devote the time or attention one should give to a child in their care. This was a gift I never expected to have…much like you."


	5. Figure Things Out

Figure Things Out

Eggsy had, to the best of his ability, started building walls around his heart after a week of drinking and being depressed after Harry had dumped him. Roxy had both literally and figuratively whacked him upside the head about the way he was behaving after that, had pointed out that he was sliding back into a world he'd fought tooth and nail to leave and that she wasn't going to let him fall back into it any further. And admittedly it was as much pride as it was Roxy's threats to let Daisy, his mum, AND Harry see him the way he was that had had Eggsy grinching his teeth and getting up in the morning like he was supposed to and actually being both sober and productive. Because if nothing else he wasn't going to lose what he still had on top of losing the love of his stupid, fucked up life.

He'd gotten up and he'd started building up walls so that he could handle seeing Harry at work without wanting to just splinter into a million fucking pieces or better yet, just want to end it all so he wouldn't have to feel nothin at all ever again. And that wasn't him, he was a survivor if nothin else. Always had been. But they'd been crappy walls at first, hardly doing their job at all until Eggsy had found out he was pregnant. That had been the catalyst to start building the strongest walls he could make, because he knew as soon as the doc had confirmed what the tests had been telling him that he couldn't break come hell or high water now.

If he broke his child would suffer. If he broke they'd take his baby away from him and give him or her to Harry in a fucking heartbeat. If he broke he'd be the kind of mother his own had been, his child suffering as he had suffered because of his weakness and inability to put said child first.

And that would be over his dead and rotting corpse.

Now here he was, in this damn fucking bed without the ability to leave it on his own steam, and Harry was sitting there, watching him, telling him that he was a gift. That he loved him. That he wanted to be a part of his and the babies lives to the point where he was actually going to tell the world it had to spin on its own without him there to hover over it twenty four seven.

"Put your hand on my stomach."

Harry gave him a slightly confused look, no surprise since Harry didn't know what he was thinkin, but the other man carefully sat up and then bracing one hand on the bed brought the other one over to slide under the blankets and then spread his fingers out over Eggsy's hospital gown covered stomach. Then he looked at him questioningly, asking him silently what he wanted him to do now.

"Do you swear on their lives that the only reason you broke up with me was the age thing again? That it wasn't about me, but about the fact that you're a control freak who can't get it through his thick skull that this is my fucking life, and I know what's best for me. That you, God help me, is what's best for me whether we like it or not."

"Eggsy…"

"Well?"

A huff of noise, Harry reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose before returning the hand back to Eggsy's stomach. And for a minute or so Eggsy thinks he's not going to get an answer, or not the answer he wants, when Harry finally met his eyes again.

"I…I have tried to tell you before, my feelings on the age thing. We've talked about it many times, I know, and for the most part I've let you convince me that it doesn't, shouldn't matter to either of us. But I haven't…something Merlin said to me earlier has been revolving around my head and has made me realize…" A pause, Harry looking away from him again, cluing Eggsy into just how hard it was for the other man to articulate whatever it was he was trying to say. It made him want to tell Harry that he didn't have to say whatever it was that was eating at him, but he couldn't do it. He had to know, for better or for worst at this point. Cause if Harry was being honest than they were constantly missing each other when it came to this cause they weren't sayin what they felt clear enough.

"Even when I thought you were a beta I thought of you as my mate." Harry finally stated, his masks in place so that Eggsy couldn't read his face. But the hand was still on his stomach, and Harry's fingers were shaking. "And an alpha is supposed to take care of his mate, protect and provide, give him children and do the same for them. I think perhaps I focused…no…" Another sound of frustration. "I do believe that I'm too old for you, and while I could tell myself differently for stretches of time I kept coming back to that thought. And it's not just that you could do so much better, but that it eats at me knowing that I fall short and everything will go downhill too soon."

"What you mean?"

"Eggsy…soon enough I won't be able to protect you, I'll look like your grandfather, not your father. I'll have to take pills to function and even if my mind stays sharp, that will just make it worse because I'll be aware enough to realize I've become nothing but a burden when I'm supposed to be taking care of you as your alpha. Already I've slowed down to the point where…soon I'll be nothing but a human heating pad in our bed, if that, and…" Harry voice died away again, redness heating up his cheeks.

A thought occurring to him, Eggsy stared at Harry, his expression dumbfounded. "Tell me you didn't dump me cause you fell asleep a couple times during sex. You was exhausted, and you sure as hell made it up to me both times."

"It's not just that, it's other things too. But the main thing is, which I apparently have not expressed properly to you…I can't stand the idea of being a weight around our neck. A burden to you because you love me too much to leave me. That it would kill me have what we had reduced to that."

)

Harry wasn't outright saying it, but Eggsy got what the man was silently implying nonetheless. He loved his mum and sister with all his heart, you could take that to the bloody bank, but they had been weights-no leashes once upon a time, ones that had kept him not only tethered to a life he didn't want to live, but to Dean by extension. And he was the sort that couldn't shoot a dog, so Harry wasn't wrong to think he would never step away from Harry even if the man became completely dependent on him for everything and he wanted to leave. That was how he was made. And he did remember what it had been like when he'd gone and broken both his legs after jumpin off a building so as not to end up burnt to a bloody crisp a while back. Havin to be taken care of, feeling like a baby and wantin to tell everyone to just fuck off and let him do things for himself even though he couldn't do it…he got that. Hell, he wasn't even thirty yet and he got what it was like to some extent. And that was when the damage was temporary.

He knew the Harry beside him wasn't the Harry he'd met outside the cop shop that day he'd been offered a chance to try out for Kingsman. He knew Harry wasn't as fast, or strong, or young as he'd been. And Eggsy knew that that frustrated the hell out of Harry sometimes, even though the man would generally rather bite his tongue off himself than say so because a complainer Harry was not less it was about Eggsy not hangin up his clothes properly or something like that.

So he got it, he did, but still…

"If I'd been paralyzed from the neck down in that fall, and we'd still been together, you wouldna have left me. You'd have taken care of me for the rest of my fucked up life no matter what I said on the matter."

"A parallel Merlin's thrown in my face a number of times, though not using your current accident as an example. And yes, nothing, including you, would stop me from taking care of you, dating or not. I understand that I'm not rational about this, believe me. I just…can't figure out how to be rational about it."

There was any number of things Eggsy could have said in response to that, like pointing out that even if they were the same age eventually one of them would have physically gone downhill before the other, needing possibly serious care given the damage Kingsmen regularly did to their bodies. And they'd had the age difference argument so many times when he was trying to convince Harry to go out with him that Eggsy could argue the matter in his sleep if necessary. But at the end of the day…trying to get Harry to change his mind about something he was set on was like trying to convince Merlin to stay off the internet for a month. It just wasn't possible under humane circumstances. And even then…

"Eggsy."

Pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his name on Harry's lips, Eggsy gave the other man his full attention even though his eyes drifted down when Harry placed his other hand on him, though this one now rested ever so lightly and gently over Eggsy's heart.

"I swear on their lives…I love you. I would have been proud to call you my husband and mate. I would…if you would give me the opportunity to, like to try and convince you to give me that honor someday in the future. "

Staring first into Harry's good eye, then down to the hand on his heart and then his stomach, Eggsy couldn't not believe him. Fuck.

"I need a minute."

Well more than a minute, actually, Eggsy thought to himself, grateful when Harry didn't argue but simply nodded in acceptance, asking only if he would prefer some physical space as well. Nodding to that Eggsy told him to take a seat and once Harry had done so Eggsy shifted his gaze up towards the ceiling before closing his eyes, blocking everything and everyone out as he just struggled not to cry for the first couple minutes, succeeding for the most part which was a minor miracle.

He'd never handled real emotion of this sort well, or at least not in a way that didn't result in him doing something violent, dangerous, or outright stupid. He was very good at pretending to be unaffected or redirecting people's attentions elsewhere so they couldn't see his vulnerability, but Harry had always been the exception to that. Harry had always been able to read him and anticipate his thoughts and feelings before Eggsy was even aware of them sometimes. To the point where unless he was in pain Eggsy really didn't try and hide his emotional responses anymore when they were alone, and only then because he knew that Harry hurt when he hurt. Just like he hurt when Harry hurt.

He was…he was just feeling too much. There was too much to feel and think about, and trying to sort any of it out felt like a completely hopeless task. Because if there was one thing Eggsy was sure about it was that babies did not magical fix things, nor did marriage. And frankly the problems they'd just talked about weren't going to go away. Hell, the problems weren't something that they could change or go to counseling sessions about in the hopes that some shrink would have all the answers.

Harry was always going to be a lot older than he was. Unless Eggsy met with an untimely end he was without question going to outlive the love of his life, and would most likely have to take care of Harry in the man's last years unless his health declined very rapidly or his love died without warning. And it would be hard on both of them, the older Harry got, not easier. And if they couldn't handle it now, when the problems posed by their age difference weren't actually that bad…

"I don't want you to hurt cause of me." Eggsy finally said, carefully turning his head to meet Harry's gaze. "And I don't want to hurt neither. I don't know how to make sure of that."

When Harry's hand reached out to him Eggsy let him take it, lacing their fingers together again.

"In truth I don't know how to make sure of that either. Every time I try I seem to do more harm than good."

Getting that, Eggsy sighed, saying the only thing he could think to suggest at the moment that might work. "We need an impartial party ta tell us what we're doin wrong and how we can maybe fix things so they don't keep breaking. We need Merlin."

)

His eye widening a little behind his glasses, Harry opened and then closed his mouth twice without any words escaping as Eggsy's last sentence wiped all the things he'd been thinking to say from his mind in a snap. And it wasn't that he thought it was a bad idea, Merlin knew them both very well and had most certainly not kept his opinions to himself when he thought either of them was acting like an idiot. No, it was the mental image of what Merlin's face was going to look like when he asked his friend to play couples counselling with them that had him torn between laughing and…laughing.

Chest starting to heave a little, his attempts to stifle his chuckles falling far short of his goal, Harry couldn't help but grin at Eggsy. "He'll certainly give us a talking to."

"Without a doubt." Eggsy lips twitched in amusement. "Probably curse us till he's blue in the face for having our heads up our arses and not listening to him in the first place."

"I foresee a great deal of liquor in my future when he's done with us."

"Sure, rub it in that you can drink. I'll have ta settle for gorging myself on sweets and such, and get big as a fucking whale cause of it."

"Not to mention he'll still be telling us he told us so till he's in the grave."

Eggsy made a dismissive sound, full out grinning now. "Please, he'll find a way to preserve his brain or somethin, put it in a robot or connect it to a computer so that he outlives us all."

Imagining Kingsman headquarters turning into something out of 2001: A Space Odyssey, with Merlin as this disembodied voice ordering around future Kingsman the way he did now, Harry didn't know whether to laugh this time or shudder in horror. Either way he was going to talk to Merlin again about finding himself a very human assistant to take over his friend position when Merlin eventually keeled over dead in his office. And make sure that robotic engineering and such hadn't reached the point where what Eggsy was suggesting was possible. Just in case.

"Whatcha thinkin bout now? Ya look like ya just heard that I wanna start dressin ya in chav wear."

"I was thinking about how utterly horrible it would be if Merlin got it into his head to turn into Hal, but your comparison is equally horrifying, yes."

Eggsy didn't get the reference, though once Harry explained it to him the boy was looking as traumatized as he no doubt was.

"We can't let him do that."

"We'll traumatize him with our own personal problems, and then threaten him with constant babysitting duty if he even thinks of trying to go that route."

"Good idea."

Staring at the smile on Eggsy's face now, loving the sight of it, Harry wished he could reach out and trace those lips with his fingers. Wished he could place his own on top of Eggsy's, Harry acknowledged wistfully, though that might remain just a wish. Merlin could and had worked miracles in the past after all, but even he had been forced to admit defeat upon occasion. And even with the man's advice and help there was no guarantee they'd be able to fix things either.

Lapsing into silence, the momentary hilarity at Merlin's expense passing so that they were calmer but still…weighed down with thoughts of what was to come.

The first sound to finally puncture the quiet was a yawn from Eggsy, Harry noticing then that the boy was struggling to keep his eyes open. It was late, he abruptly realized, and this was the first day Eggsy had been truly conscious for most of it. Not to mention the fact that he'd only been allowed to stay overnight because he'd browbeaten the doctor into believing that he could be trusted to be quiet and make sure Eggsy rested as much as possible. Hell, they both needed rest.

"You need to go back to sleep." Harry told him, putting plenty of firmness in his voice in case Eggsy intended to argue with him. "We can talk tomorrow."

"Yeah. You'll be here…when I wake up?"

"Yes." Harry brought their joined fingers up to his lips, contenting himself with placing a kiss against the back of Eggsy's hand before returning their hands to the bed, still joined. "Now go to sleep."

"Don't you stay up too late neither."

"I won't."


	6. Talk With Mum

Talk With Mum

The next three days mostly blended together once Eggsy and Harry came to the conclusion that it would be best if they put everything on hold until they were on home soil and had had some breathing room. So in the ensuing ceasefire Eggsy spent a lot of the time either sleeping or talking to whoever was in the room with him at the time. Which was pretty much always, Eggsy observed with a smirk, since no one apparently liked the idea of leaving him alone for even a second. And every night Harry insisted on sleeping in the chair beside his bed, though thankfully it was a much comfortable one after the first night as Eggsy sweet talked a nurse into letting Merlin carry in a much comfier chair the man had gotten from somewhere so that Harry wouldn't put his back out again.

He and Harry did talk until he fell asleep for good every night, but they were both careful not to discuss anything too important. Mostly it was possible names for TBA, Harry was making a list, or going over the other lists Harry was making concerning everything from the schools in their area and the pros and cons to sending the twins there, to lists about books they apparently had to read and educational toys they needed to buy. Harry was also looking into the idea of a midwife, though Eggsy could tell he was going to have to make the man read the traumatizing book he'd read about giving birth in hospitals before the man would see things his way there.

And naturally everyone else had plans where the babies were concerned too, Roxy already planning to take the twins to all sorts of great places, get them hyped up on sugar, and then return them to Eggsy and Harry whenever possible. Merlin promised to counter balance her by being the model godparent, and would help them child proof their laptops and other electronic devices, not to mention bug the children and their toys so that they'd always be able to find them.

Eggsy's mum had thankfully reached the point where the idea of grandchildren was enough to keep her occupied, her attention now completely focused on telling her son all about what he was soon going to be facing as an expecting mum. Thankfully the books he'd already read had traumatized Eggsy enough that what she described didn't scar him much more than he already was, but watching Harry and the others react to her stories proved to be endless entertaining.

Daisy, who was Eggsy's favorite sister for reasons other than the fact that she was his only sister, was content to hang out and change the subject when it needed to be changed. Both he and Harry agreed that they were going to have to do something really nice for her when they got home, she was definitely their favorite.

All their favorite really, which was why it was tempting to use Daisy as a mediator once it came time for Eggsy to have a talk with his mum that he'd been putting off. But it wasn't fair to use his sister that way even if he was not having a good day pain wise, so Eggsy forced himself to take a deep breath and then asked his sister to give him and mum some time alone shortly after lunch. There was something they needed to talk about.

"Sure. I was going to ask Harry to help me with my homework anyway."

And already knowing what was going to be discussed, she'd overheard him and Harry discussing it the day before, Daisy gave Eggsy a reassuring look and then headed out, closing the door firmly behind her.

"What is it, Babe? Did the doctor give you bad news about the little ones?" Immediately Michelle took her son's hand, giving it a squeeze as she gave him a worried look.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's about going home. The doctor said I'll be released in two days, and Merlin's already made arrangements to fly us all back together on a private plane." Now came the hard part. "I know you mentioned me coming home with you, but I'm gonna go home to my flat, Mum. Stairs are not going to be my friend for the next little while and I need to be in my own place."

"I thought you'd say as much." Relieved that it was nothing serious, Michelle shook her head, not caring for the idea but getting the fact that her boy had stayed with her longer than most, and that she needed to accept he both needed and wanted his own space. "It's fine, Luv, really. I don't mind stayin with you for a while, you know that. Daisy and I can share your guestroom."

"You don't have to do that, Mum. Harry's going to move in with me for the next couple of weeks. He's going to work from the flat so that he's always there, and we'll have a nurse dropping by to check on me and stuff."

"Harry…Eggsy."

)

Wincing a little at her tone of voice, it was Eggsy's turn to give her hand a squeeze as he pushed forward so to speak. "You have your job to get back to, and aside from that I'm too big for you to take care of, and will only get more so. Harry can at least cart me around if need be for now, and if I don't let him stay he'll be driving me mad ringing me all the time or droppin in to check on me at all hours. This way I have someone around, and he knows that I'm alright. It's a win win sort of thing."

"I can take better care of you."

"You can cook better, yeah, but, Mum…he needs ta take care of me right now and I have ta let him."

"Why? He dumped ya, threw you away, Eggsy. You don't owe him a damn thing."

And that brought him to the second thing he needed to talk to her about, unfortunately. "Mum, ya have to stop being so hard on him. It was one thing when it was just him and I; he never wanted me getting in the middle between you two. But with the babies, they're gonna hear ya talkin shit about him and that ain't right. He's their dad."

"Babies don't make everythin alright, Eggsy. Believe me, I know."

"I know. And I also know that Harry sure as hell ain't Dean." Watching the wince and guards that went up at even the mention of his mother's ex-husband Eggsy winced too, because he didn't like bringing the bastard up either, but he had to. "Even if Harry and I can't work things out, though we's gonna try once I'm up to going a day non medicated, that don't change the sort of man he is. We both know that even before we was a couple and he was just a neighbor and my friend he was like a dad to Daisy. We's lucky that he's the only dad she knows, and he's done a brilliant job even though she ain't his responsibility or nothin. He stepped into that role for her, he didn't do it for me and ya know that too."

Stubborn silence, the set of his mum's jaw saying it all. Namely that she knew he was right and didn't want to admit it.

"What happened to dad weren't his fault. I told ya that. He'd have died in dad's place in a heartbeat. Dad just…got to the bomb first. Saw it before the rest. And yeah Harry's hurt me, this isn't the first or last time he'll do it neither. But that's what happens when ya love someone. Ya open yourself up ta getting hurt. But at the end of the day there ain't no one I trust more than him. Love more than him cept for the sprogs."

More silence, then a huff. "I suppose there's no point in arguin with you. You're too young to understand that-"

"What? That life don't go the way we want it to sometimes? Fuck, Mum, I knew that fore I stole my first car." Another deep breath, and then Eggsy looked her straight in the eyes, wanting to only have to say this once. "I ain't you, Mum. I ain't gonna break even if he leaves me. I ain't gonna try to numb the pain with whatever I can get my hands on, and I'll put a fucking bullet in the brain of any bastard who thinks he can use me or hurt my fucking children. And Harry ain't Dean or any of the other wankers and bastards ya brought home trying to replace dad. He's good, and honorable, and he'd die before he'd hurt our babies."

"Eggsy…"

Wishing he could wipe the tears that had begun to run down her cheeks, which he couldn't since that would require jerking his free hand from her grip which would be taken the wrong way, Eggsy gave her his most pleading look as he asked her not to cry. That he hadn't said it to make her cry.

"I'm a…horrible mother. Lee…Lee will never forgive me." She choked the words out, letting go of Eggsy's hand to cover her face with both of hers.

And opening his mouth to argue that, Eggsy doesn't even get the chance to say a word as words came tumbling out of her mouth instead.

"Do you think I don't know? That I've magically managed to block out the memories, specially now that I ain't drinkin or taking nothin no more? That I don't remember every bruise, every shout, cleaning the fucking blood up afterwards?"

Refusing to look at him even when Eggsy said her name, Michelle shook her head resolutely.

"Every time I see that medal I remember him, what he wanted for you, the life we was gonna have together. And if that wasn't bad enough HE had to come back into our lives, all posh and proper and lookin at me. Lookin at me and knowin that it was my fault you didn't become an Olympian or a Marine or all the other great things ya could have been with your brains and your talents. He rescued you. He made you better, happy for the first time in so long I'd forgotten what a real smile on your face looked like. He just came in like your fucking godmother and made everything all right so that I had ta know that on top of everything else I could have saved us both if I'd just let him elp us when your dad died."

"Mum."

"Don't you Mum me. Don't you tell me it ain't my fault or that I tried my best. Cause we both know that's bollocks. We both know that I just gave up and you paid the price for it. Over and over again you paid and-"

"You paid too, Mum."

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that I deserved to pay. That I brought it all on my own fucking stupid self. I should have protected you, I should have been the one protectin you the way you will your kids. The only reason why I didn't fuck Daisy's life up is because of you, because you did what I couldn't and got us out. Got us safe." Dropping her hands away from her face so that Eggsy could finally see her eyes, Eggsy had never felt so helpless, staring into the shattered depths of them. "You was always the one good thing in my life, the one I could depend on ta love me, to never let me down. And now here you are, broken in that bed cause of the job ya took to put a roof over our heads and food on the table. Just like your father."

"I won't be working there no more if that's what you're worried about. I ain't gonna risk ending up dead and not seein them grow up and all that. And Harry's promised me he's gonna get an assistant, someone ta take some of the load off so that he'll be home more. And even if I did end up dead somehow, Harry would take over and do a bloody fantastic job of raising them. Merlin and Rox and you and Daisy would see ta that as well."

"Like he'd want me around, if he wasn't stuck with me."

"Harry doesn't hate you, Mum. And you don't even really hate him neither. He just reminds you of painful things and that ain't his fault. And it ain't your fault for feeling that way neither. But ya gotta stop takin swipes at him all the time. That's all I'm saying here."

Sticking out her chin, a hint of his mum's usual bravado showed through. "Oh really? Ya can look me in the eye and tell me he thinks I was a good mum to you? That he'd be fine me raising your twins if something was to happen to the both of you?"

Shit. Not that they'd talked about it, but yeah, Eggsy was pretty sure that Harry would not be okay with Eggsy's mother becoming guardian of the twins if something happened to them. But sayin that would only feed the flames so to speak.

"Look…Harry ain't the problem here, and neither is what 'appened before all this. All the shit we went through brought me here and frankly I'm fine with that. Cause I wouldn't trade Daisy for nothin, and without Dean there wouldn't be her. And maybe I'd have never called Harry if I hadn't gotten into all that shite that night, and then I'd never have met him again, never fallen for him and gotten pregnant. I'm where I'm meant to be, Mum. I'm who I'm meant ta be."

Silence greeted that statement, his mum continuing to hold his gaze while tears continued to track down her cheeks, her makeup smearing a little, then more when she reached up to brush away the tears.

"I'd hug ya if I could. You could hug me though."

A choked sound of amusement was her answer, and then Michelle got out of her seat and reached out to lay a hand against his cheek, Eggsy nuzzling it affectionately since that was about all he was up to.

Giving him a small, but loving smile, Michelle leaned down and kissed his forehead briefly, the touch as light as a feather before she straightened up with a look Eggsy unfortunately knew all too well as her 'put on a smile and bear it' look.

"I just…I'm gonna get some air now, Luv. But I'll send Harry in, alright? You two and figure things out some more for when we get home. And I'll watch how I talk to him, promise."

Wanting to hug her so bad and not being able to, hell he couldn't even ask any of the others to do it since that would only make it worse for her, Eggsy was stuck with nodding his head as he told her that he loved her.

"Love you too, Babe."

)

Well aware that Eggsy intended to inform his mother about who would and wouldn't be staying with him at his flat once they got back, Harry had been trying his best to focus on helping Daisy with her homework when Michelle had started yelling, thus insuring that neither he nor Daisy could concentrate on anything but what was being said. And while he wanted to go in there and either break up the conversation or try to convince Michelle to keep her voice down for her children's sake, Harry's hands were tied as he'd promised Eggsy he'd stay out of it unless Eggsy called for him. Plus what was being said and implied was upsetting Daisy too, so leaving her out in the hallway by herself was out of the question.

So they were both stuck, Harry wrapping an arm around Daisy's waist as she cuddled against his side with her head on his shoulder, the two staying that way until the yelling stopped, Michelle coming out a minute later looking worse for wear but at least somewhat composed as she told him he should go in and spend some time with Eggsy. She just needed to make a quick trip to the loo and then she'd come back, take over the homework tutoring.

"Sure, Mum. That would be great."

"Thank you, Michelle." Not knowing what else to say, especially since getting into a discussion of what he did and did not think of her would not be remotely ideal currently, Harry settled for inclining his head and then got to his feet.

Together he and Daisy watched her head off down the hallway in the direction of the nearest washroom, Harry waiting until he was sure she was out of earshot before quietly asking Daisy if she was alright.

"Yeah. I'm okay." But still, she leaned her head back against his side. "She really does like you, I think. She just doesn't want to. And she's a good mum to me, she really is."

Given that his own feelings where she was concerned were equally…complex, Harry understood that odds were he and Michelle would never be close friends, much less true family. And she hadn't been wrong to think that he wouldn't trust her to raise their children, especially since he'd lay odds that losing Eggsy would send her over the edge.

He and Eggsy would have to discuss that later, though.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. And you're a really great dad already." Blushing up at him, Daisy could only hold his gaze for a moment before she looked down at her shoes in embarrassment.

Everything softening him, Harry moved to stand in front of her, getting down on one knee and then pulling her into his arms for a proper hug, touched beyond words when she hugged him back as hard as she likely could.

"Thank you, Daisy. I consider you mine too."

"Good." Pause. "You should go make sure Eggsy is okay now." Daisy told him, pulling back to give him a somewhat watery smile, her eyes shining. "I'll take care of Mum when she gets back."

Nodding his head, Harry used his thumb to wipe away her unshed tears and then told her to call him if he needed her.

"I know."


	7. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

Eggsy was in complete agreement with that Dorothy kid, the one that had said that there really was no place like home. In fact Eggsy had never been so happy to be home in his life as he just wallowed in being in his own bed in his own room, in his own place with his dog curled up beside him for company as icing on the cake. That he was in some pain even with the meds was something he was so used to at this point Eggsy ignored it easily enough, and instead he just concentrated on being incredibly grateful that he'd been allowed to come home instead of staying in the hospital or a different one in London.

Not that Harry wouldn't probably have him transported to the nearest hospital in a heartbeat if the man thought he needed to go. No, Harry had already made it quite clear that he'd do precisely that if he thought it was necessary at any point in time. But Eggsy hoped that that wouldn't happen any time soon, though he wouldn't argue if it happened. He certainly wasn't going to risk his babies health or driving Harry insane neither, since that was precisely what would happen if the control freak that held his heart wasn't allowed to take care of him the way the man's alpha instincts demanded he do so.

In the list of negative things that had resulted from Harry being shot in the head and becoming Arthur, the alpha's need to control as much of his life and those in his life for their own good was definitely high on Eggsy's list.

Smiling when J.B. carefully waddled up to lick his face, Eggsy could only be grateful the pug had learned to be gentle when Eggsy told him that he was hurt. Years of coming back from missions with countless bruises and the occasional broken bone had made that an important lesson for the dog to learn. Plus his mum had been all set to take J.B. home with her and Daisy so that the pug wouldn't get in the way, but both he and Harry had been able to talk her out of that. Eggsy wanted his dog for the normalcy of having him around, plus someone to hang out with while Harry was working. Harry wanted the pug around as a sort of warning system because J.B. was very much wired to Eggsy, in that the pug had a sixth sense when something was wrong with him.

"You're my good boy." Eggsy told the pug, sorry that he couldn't pet the dog. "I missed ya like crazy before. Specially when they was feeding me crap food that I could have slipped ta ya instead. Harry wasn't kidding when he said the people in that place cooked worse than anything I ever made."

"And it's the fact that you constantly slip him food that the vet scolds you every visit. He'd be morbidly obese at this point if he didn't get so much exercise trying to keep up with you."

Since turning his head was still not a fun activity these days, Eggsy didn't bother looking in the direction of his doorway as he responded to Harry's wry observation. "Like I haven't caught ya slippin him some bacon and such when ya thought I wasn't looking."

"There is a rather large difference between giving him the occasional treat and abusing the fact that he'll eat anything you give him, Eggsy. Which is usually whatever highly nutritious and healthy food I was trying to work into your abysmal diet whenever possible."

"If that was true, and I ain't sayin that it is, I'd be feeding him good stuff, Harry."

"Good for you. Not necessarily him. As you should well remember."

Wincing in remembrance of the times J.B. had sicked up or gotten very gassy cause of something he'd given him, Eggsy didn't argue with that as Harry came over to take a seat on the side of the bed. Instead he pointed out that they were just going to have to prepare for more of that since odds were the twins would slip the pug plenty when they weren't watching closely enough.

"At least pugs are excellent with children."

"True." J.B. and Daisy had gotten along like peas and carrots from day one, and as a result they could be sure that his dog would have no problem with having a couple of babies around to play with once they got big enough for that sort of thing. He probably wouldn't appreciate all the crying though, Eggsy mused, but that was sort of unavoidable when it came to infants.

Reaching over Harry started petting the very happy pug in question, the dog nuzzling against Harry's hand in a silent display of how much he'd missed the older man. The pug had seen Harry a few times since the breakup, but J.B. had definitely missed having him around all the time like he was supposed to be, and had made that clear since they'd arrived.

Yawning, he was also so fucking tired these days, Eggsy carefully turned his head a little so that he could watch the two for a bit before asking what time it was. He'd fallen asleep what was probably hours ago after once again discussing who would be taking care of him with his mum while Harry had gone over to his own place to pack a bag for himself and collect whatever he would need to work here instead of in his office. She'd taken his firm no pretty well, but him passing out before Harry had gotten back had probably helped there.

"A little after eighteen hundred hours. I actually came in to wake you up for supper. Chicken noodle soup seemed in order."

Smirking, Eggsy agreed that that sounded good to him. "And ya gotta let me eat in bed and everything."

Harry had a thing about crumbles and food stains of any sort in the bedroom. Only when Eggsy was very sick or injured was he ever allowed to eat anything in Harry's bed. In the past, if food of any sort was part of the sexual menu Eggsy had planned for the evening, he had to lure the man back here and far away from the other man's expensive Egyptian cotton sheets. It had always exasperated him a little, though secretly he thought it was an adorable quirk for Harry to have to.

And in response to the eye roll Harry gave him in response to his glee, Eggsy just grinned that much more evilly. "You're gonna have to get used to it, Harry. Specially when the sprogs come along and start helpin themselves to food when we ain't lookin or buyin it themselves cause you're on one of your health kicks and they figure ta hide their candy and chocolate in their rooms."

A thought occurring to him, Eggsy's gaze shifted downward questioningly. "Come ta think of it, I'm gonna maybe be takin their food everywhere I go once they're out. Ya think I'm gonna get tits for the breast feeding?" Eggsy wasn't sure how he'd feel about that. He had enough women in his life to know the things were often a source of extreme frustration and annoyance even though he himself had always been a fan of them. On someone else's chest.

The way Harry had to rather loudly clear his throat before stating that they'd have to wait and see had Eggsy shifting his gaze over again, his eyebrows rising a little in reaction to the hint of a red flush on Harry's cheeks.

"Imagining it, ain't cha?"

"Failing horribly, actually. It's not a look I…every imagined you sporting."

"You and me both." And thinking about it himself Eggsy grimaced. "I'm gonna look fucking horrible, specially if I get as big as I'm thinking I will. Buddha will look more in shape than me."

Harry's laughter filling the room, Eggsy automatically smiled a little in response to the happy sound even before Harry shifted a little closer and then reached out to give Eggsy's hair a brief stroke. "My, dear boy, there's no way you would have breasts that would be shaped or dip that low, not to mention it's your belly that's going to get big, not the rest of you."

"Ya won't think it's so funny when you're havin to haul me out of the tub like I'm a beached whale."

"Seeing you in the tub is never a hardship, Eggsy."

That thought naturally leading to what normally would have happened between them when one or both of them was wet and naked, plus the undeniable fact that neither of them had been with anyone since they'd broken up and-well he hadn't, anyway. He didn't know about Harry, Eggsy thought, lowering his lashes to hide his eyes from Harry all seeing eye.

A hand as familiar as his own cupping his cheek, Eggsy automatically nuzzled into the warm flesh that carried Harry's scent before opening his eyes again to glance questioningly in Harry's direction.

"You could never not be beautiful to me. Even when you're beaten to hell, recently gotten yourself blown up, or especially when you're pregnant with our children."

Not knowing what to say to that, not unless he wanted to stutter and come off as a total idiot, Eggsy gave Harry a small smile instead, hoping that that would suffice.

)

In all honesty Harry had tried and failed to imagine what Eggsy would look like visibly pregnant multiple times. Eggsy was soft on the inside, that went without saying once you got to know him, but the boy's body had never been truly soft or remotely out of shape except for the first time they'd met and Eggsy had been a toddler then. So that really didn't count to Harry's way of thinking. But Eggsy would be beautiful, he believed that absolutely. Unfortunately it was doubly hard to imagine what Eggsy would look like once he was big with their twins given how bruised and battered the boy currently was. For the moment it was just hard to look at all those wounds that made it clear how close he'd come to losing both his love and their children.

"So soup, huh?"

Grateful for the reminder Harry removed his hand and stated that yes, he'd go get the soup now.

"Are you going to eat with me?"

He hadn't planned to, but if Eggsy was willing to eat with him then his answer went without saying, though he said yes anyway as he got up and promised to be back as quickly as possible.

"Just don't burn yourself or nothin. I ain't in any condition to come rescue you just yet."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Leaving Eggsy in J.B.s care Harry headed out of the room and into the kitchen where the soup waited. He'd already dished out the comfort food into bowls, and so it was a relatively easy task to put them both on a tray with some glasses of orange juice. For dessert was vanilla pudding with chocolate chips sprinkled on top, which was how Eggsy liked it best.

Carrying the tray back into the bedroom Harry automatically went around to his usual side of the bed, carefully sliding on top of the covers and beside Eggsy, biting back the order for the other man not to move since one, it was too late now, and two, Eggsy wouldn't listen to him anyway as the boy very, very carefully maneuvered up a little on the pillows stacked behind him so that he was in a more upright position. Muleheaded, that was Eggsy.

Not that he was any better according to the boy and Merlin.

"Pudding!"

Smiling in response, how could he not, Harry settled for informing Eggsy that he could only have said pudding after he ate all his soup and drank his juice.

Bottom lip poking out, Eggsy gave him a puppy eye look, or tried to. It wasn't terribly effective given the current state of the boy's face, which was a good thing since he generally didn't do well when faced with Eggsy's puppy dog face.

"We'll go back and forth, let me know if it's too hot."

And so saying Harry blew on a spoonful of soup and then carefully offered it to Eggsy, who accepted it with a resigned smile. Then it was his turn, Harry going back and forth between the two of them with the occasional pause to take a sip of his juice or offer Eggsy some of his. J.B., after investigating what was for dinner, opted to go nap at the foot of the bed, the dog's occasional snore amusing both of them.

)

They didn't really say anything up until they'd started in on the second bowl, Eggsy wondering out loud if the fact that he needed to be careful about what he ate for the next little while would slow down the whole showing thing, since technical he should start getting a bit of a belly soon as male omegas showed faster than females did given the difference in body types.

"I would imagine the fact that you're carrying twins will make up for that."

"I guess." Eggsy took the offered spoon's contents, obviously still thinking about it. "At least there's just two of them, lord knows how much bigger I'd be if you'd got me up the duff with triplets or quadruplets."

Just the thought had Harry paling a little, which had Eggsy smirking at him.

"Guess that means you don't want any more, eh?"

"Any more what?"

"Sprogs."

Staring at Eggsy, it took several moments for what the boy had just implied to really sink in, Harry gawked at him in stunned shock.

"Man I wish I had my glasses with me. Merlin would laugh his arse off over the face you're making." Still grinning Eggsy slowly reached over to pat Harry's thigh. "Relax, Luv. I was just talkin. I wasn't sayin I want ya to knock me right back up again or nothin after the twins are born."

Logically Harry knew that, but still…

"You ain't goin into shock, are ya? Cause ya know there ain't much I can do for ya if you are."

"I'll be fine." Or at least Harry told himself he would be once he got his head on straight again. Get it together, man, Harry mentally told himself sternly. Now wasn't the time to fall apart simply because Eggsy had suggested the possibility that they could have more children in the future if they both so desired. Together.

Clearing his throat, and praying his voice wouldn't break like a teenage boy's, Harry asked if Eggsy wanted more children.

"Well I never wanted any kid of mine to grow up an only child. It's lonely, ya know? I mean I'm not now, but when I was a sprog I was and mates just aren't the same. But seein as we're havin twins, that ain't somethin we got to worry bout cause they'll be closer than most sibs, right? So any more would depend on just how bad pregnancy and labor are…plus the twin's ability ta talk me into gettin them a younger brother or sister to boss around and all."

"I would have liked a sibling growing up." Harry agreed, working up a smile for Eggsy. "I will admit that I rather like the idea of you only having to go through labor only once."

"You and me both, Harry. You and me both."

Thankfully, from Harry's point of view, that was the end of Eggsy's interest in discussing future offspring. He would have been happier about it if not for the fact that Eggsy was most likely quiet now because being remotely upright hurt like a bitch even though the younger man didn't make a word of complaint. Still, Harry quickly got the rest of the soup into Eggsy's stomach before helping the boy back into a mostly prone position. Then he carefully spooned up the pudding, which Eggsy accepted wearily, his pleasure in it weighed down by his body's pain and exhaustion.

It hurt Harry to see it.

Finally it was obvious Eggsy was done for the night, Harry setting aside the tray and what remained of their dinner. He'd have his own pudding later, Harry decided, focusing instead on getting Eggsy his medication, which the boy took without complaint. Just more proof, Harry noted ruefully, of how bad Eggsy had to be feeling. Normally he was a real baby about taking meds for anything.

Stroking Eggsy's hair, and covertly checking the boy's temperature as he did so, Harry told himself not to worry and that sleep was the best thing for his boy.

"Go back to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sleep in here."

"What?"

"Sleep in here with me. On your side." Eggsy's eyes met Harry's for a moment before closing, hiding the boy's thoughts from him. "You'll be wantin to check on me all night anyway, like before, and I bought this bed cause it was more than big enough for the both of us. We'll both sleep better this way."

It was true that he wouldn't sleep easy in the guest room, for a number of reasons, but he hadn't considered that Eggsy would let him sleep with him in the same bed. Not until they got everything sorted out between them, at least.

Physically there was no reason to say no, they were very much used to sharing a bed and once asleep Eggsy almost never moved provided that Harry was close to him. If he was too far away for some reason, like they'd had a spat just before bedtime, Eggsy would bring him over to cuddle him against his side in his sleep, with no memory of having done so. And they both always slept better together than apart, knowing the other was there both a comfort and a reassurance that someone they trusted without question had their back. What it would do to them mentally and emotionally in the long run, especially if things didn't work out…that was hard to say.

"You're sure?"

Too tired to speak, Eggsy made a yes sound instead, eyelashes fluttering a little before settling back into place. He didn't even have the energy to open his eyes again at this point.

And seeing that Harry leaned down and pressed a kiss over each eyelid in turn before saying yes, he'd sleep in here tonight.


	8. A Little Bump

A Little Bump

Falling back on old habits, it wasn't hard for Eggsy or Harry to get used to living with each other all over again. Though they'd always maintained separate residences, neither risking that last step of moving in with each other, they'd both preferred to at least end the day in bed together unless one of them was out of the country or mad at the other. So yes, sharing meals and a bed felt normal and right to them, except when it didn't because they were both well aware of the fact that they weren't a couple for all that they were acting like they still were. Of course whenever one of them started to think about that they just reminded themselves that it was better to just think of the other as a roommate, especially since it wasn't like they were having sex or doing any touching that wasn't platonic. That they both craved the other's touch…well that wisely went unsaid for the sake of their sanities.

Thankfully they were aided by the fact that for the first few weeks after his release from the hospital Eggsy was frequently unconscious of medicated, which also helping them keep the peace as they continued to put aside their differences and focus on getting Eggsy well enough that they could deal with other, more personal injuries.

As it was Merlin had been more exasperated than surprised when the two had informed him that they wanted him to referee the coming storm when Eggsy was up to it. His response had been a reminder that he'd been telling them what they were doing wrong since they'd first gotten together, and that if they'd just listened to him then, they wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. But taking pity on them, or just liking the idea of being able to tell them both off some more, Merlin had agreed to the idea. Though he did threaten great physical harm if they didn't listen closely this time around, since he hated repeating himself.

But yes, in the end Merlin had given them both hugs after accepting his role as couple counselor, and then had left to continue to run headquarters in Harry's absence since some things could only be handled onsite as it were. Apparently he had things to do before their 'sessions' could begin.

Other than Harry Daisy was the only other person Eggsy saw every day during those weeks, the seven year old coming to the flat straight after school every day to hang out and make sure that her brother was resting the way he was supposed to, and to get help with her homework. Because she'd grown up with Harry and Eggsy teaching her to read and write she'd started school far ahead of her fellow classmates in some areas, which had even led to talk of her skipping a grade. But math was not her friend, and Daisy preferred having Eggsy or Harry explain things to her even when she was good at the subject in question.

After the first week Michelle's visits dropped down to every few days, and for the most part she just called Eggsy every day and kept her visits short when she did drop by. Things were still awkward after the big talk, and Eggsy had decided to let her come around at her own pace for the time being.

Roxy and Merlin visited and kept in touch when they could, and Eggsy's friends dropping in too once the heard what had happened. For once Eggsy didn't have to lie about what had happened to him, which was a nice change in pace, though he explained being in Austria as a trip with Roxy that had gone horribly wrong while they were hiking. And either way Ryan and Jamal were so shocked over the pregnancy that they hardly cared about the rest. The idea of their friend being a mother was apparently the funniest things ever in their books

So yeah, Eggsy got through the first few weeks reasonably well thanks to constant sleep and people coming by to keep him company when he was actually awake and aware enough to hold a conversation.

Then he healed enough that he could start moving around on his own.

)

Now everyone at this point had enough experience with a semi healed Eggsy to know that this was the worst stage for the boy to be in. A healthy Eggsy was always good natured and fun to be around, and a laid up and drugged Eggsy was unusually quiet and subdued, but being around him was no great hardship and he was usually content enough. Eggsy when he was sore, not medicated, and capable of moving a little but not much…well that Eggsy was frequently a royal pain in the ass and more than a little hard to deal with.

Being well aware of what was in store for him Harry had prepared as best he could for that eventuality, buying a bunch of books, puzzles and video games to occupy Eggsy as well as reminding himself repeatedly that he would not comment if Eggsy decided to binge watch his way through any number of shows on the telly. He'd learned that lesson well years ago. As bad as watching that much television was for the boy, it was also necessary for Harry's sanity to look the other way. An occupied Eggsy was an Eggsy not prompting him to question why he didn't just shoot them both in a classic murder suicide.

And so it was that four days after Eggsy had successfully proven that he could get out of bed on his own and therefore was somewhat mobile, Harry was jolted from his work by the sound of Eggsy very loudly yelling for him from the bedroom.

Since the boy's voice didn't hold a hint of panic or fear Harry wasn't terribly worried, but he still got up quickly and hurried down the hallway, hoping that this wasn't a case of Eggsy wanting him to watch one of his asinine shows with him, or Eggsy just wanting to complain about the fact that he was still injured and pregnant some more. Eggsy was happy about the children, but the occasional nausea and food cravings were annoying the hell out of his boy lately.

Personally he could have done without Eggsy's food cravings too, Harry thought with a grimace, stomach still rebelling at the interesting ice cream sundae Eggsy had concocted for himself the day before. Pickles. Sundaes should never, ever feature pickles.

"Harry?! What's taking you so fucking long?!"

"Coming!"

)

Too absorbed in what he was looking at to really question why it was taking Harry so bloody long to get to the bedroom, though really, the man should know to hurry whenever Eggsy called him because what if it was serious? But luckily for Harry Eggsy just continued to stare down the length of his body at his stomach instead of calling for Harry again, his eyes narrowed and focused as he tried to make sure that he wasn't just seeing or feeling things that weren't there. Though if he had lost it enough that he was feeling things now it might be time for him to go back on the drugs he'd insisted on being weaned off of. Either that or Harry was slipping them to him on the side. The man was devious as hell after all.

"Is something wrong?"

Without looking up Eggsy pointed downward. "Am I poking?" And realizing how that sounded, especially in the telling silence that followed, Eggsy chuckled as he pulled his jumper up that much more for emphasis. "I mean my stomach, Harry."

"Oh." Harry's gaze shifting, the silence in the room became a whole other thing as the man in question slowly walked over and took a seat on the side of the bed, his gaze never shifting as he gave Eggsy's stomach his full attention.

"I…ah…sorta thought it was poking out these last couple days, but it didn't really look it in the mirror, but now it really does even in the mirror, and it feels like there's a real bump and…you can touch, ya know. You don't gotta to ask unless I'm mad at you."

Normally Harry would have responded with something mildly sarcastic in an oddly gentlemanly sort of way, but this time he just reached out and very carefully moved both his hands over Eggsy's stomach, shaping the new curves of it with wondering fingers.

Though it was the wonder and joy in Harry's eyes that had Eggsy going all mushy, tears actually threatening to well up in his eyes, which he blinked away so that he didn't miss one second of this moment.

"Pretty sick, huh?"

"Pretty sick." Harry agreed, an unusually wide smile gracing his face, lightening and de aging it. "Before you now it we'll be able to feel them kicking."

"Yup. So thank God I'll be mostly mended when they start doing that with some strength behind it." Eggsy didn't technically have an experience with it himself, but he'd felt Daisy kicking through his mum's stomach back in the day and remembered there being a surprising amount of power behind the little limbs. That kind of kicking power, plus still busted ribs, would not have been a good combination. Particularly since any children of his and Harry's would automatically be total badasses with lethal kiddie kicks.

"Very true. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty decent at the moment. Though…am I being a complete and total pain in your arse yet?" Just because he was miserable at the time didn't mean that Eggsy was completely unaware that he could and often was a real assehole when he was at this particular stage of a recovery. And he did try and tone it down, at least around people he genuinely liked, but it was really, really hard. Plus fighting with and annoying them gave him something to do.

"You've been much worse. Will likely be much worse."

Too true.

"So am I still seriously, jaw dropping sexy even with the babies bump?" His tone was teasing, and he did mostly mean it as just a joke, but still…Eggsy also sorta wanted assurance that he still looked appealing in Harry's eyes because he never wanted to not look that way to him.

"I've seen you look much worse."

Even seeing the amused gleam in Harry's eyes, and knowing that the man was just messing with him, Eggsy couldn't help but stick his bottom lip out in a dissatisfied pout. "Hey, no fair. I didn't say anything mean about the little gut you're starting, Mr. Hart."

Heh, the way Harry's jaw dropped was a little satisfying, Eggsy thought smugly to himself, squirming a little in delight.

"I do NOT have a little gut, Eggsy."

Putting on a mock, comforting expression, Eggsy patted Harry's hand in a there, there sort of way. "No, really, it's not that big at all. I think it's cute."

"Eggsy."

Knowing that tone of voice Eggsy gave Harry his most innocent of looks.

Eyes narrowed, Harry was not amused. "I do not have a belly, which you know very well, you little brat. Keep antagonizing me like this and I won't say a word to argue when you start complaining hourly about how fat you are once you really start to show."

As threats went that was a pretty good one, Eggsy acknowledged with a grin, especially since he was self-aware enough to know that once the novelty of it wore off he would not appreciate being fat one little bit. "Okay, okay. I was just joshing with ya. Actually ya should put on a couple stones, since we're on the subject. We should order out tonight."

"I'm not getting fat just so you'll feel better about your weight gain."

"You couldn't get fat if you tried, Harry. Between the stress you put yourself under, and your slender as hell body type, ya could probably eat everything in sight and still look like the sexiest thing on two legs." Which was a little annoying, actually, since Eggsy was pretty sure he wouldn't age nearly as hotly as Harry had. Just please God let him keep his hair. If he lost that and ended up as bald as Merlin he'd cry.

"If I'd gained any noticeable weight it would be obvious." Harry informed him stiffly, still hung up on what Eggs had implied. "My suits are very well tailored after all." And it went without saying that Harry would not take kindly to not fitting into his clothes.

Amused by Harry's tone of voice, as well as reminded of a clothing disaster that Harry still brooded over, Eggsy grinned impishly at his former lover. "Remember how you lost it when you couldn't fit into a couple of your suits last year?"

"That was because I put on muscle!"

True, very true. In fact Eggsy automatically licked his lips as he recalled that very happy time in their sex life. It had all started when Harry had realized that all the time he'd been spending behind a desk was negatively affecting his fitness level. To counteract that Harry had started taking his phone and laptop to the gym with him, working out while doing his regular work for hours on end to get back into basically the best shape he could be. And while at first the whole thing had negatively effected their sex life, since Harry had either been too sore or tired to jump his fine ass, once Harry had gotten into the swing of things the alpha had made up for it by fucking Eggsy harder and more often than he ever had before. Needless to say Eggsy had loved that extra amount of weight and muscle control focused completely on him and their mutual pleasure.

If only Harry hadn't put his back out, his doctor ordering him to cut back on all the exercise.

"What are you thinking about now?"

"How I calmed you done when you were freaking out over the suits not fitting."

Immediately Harry's eyes darkened, Eggsy sure his were probably doing the same as they both remembered how Eggsy had come over to calm him down, and when words and a couple kisses hadn't been enough Eggsy had run his fingers, mouth and tongue over the more defined muscles in Harry's torso, arms, and particularly the man's thighs, tracing every curve on his way down to the ultimate prize so to speak. Plus he'd told Harry exactly how much he loved the new strength Harry's body had, and how he wanted that used against own body in the most intimate of details. Harry had ended up shagging him in front of the mirror, both of them able to full appreciate the other's body in the reflective surface.

Though now that he thought about it, and Eggsy felt like kicking himself for not thinking it sooner, Eggsy realized that his words could be interpreted in a way he hadn't meant them to be. And that maybe this was something he should have said a while ago.

"Yeah, that was fun while it lasted, though I much prefer you all long and lean, personally."

"Long and lean?"

"Like a cat." Eggsy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively for emphasis.

"We're both dog people, Eggsy."

"So? Doesn't mean I can't appreciate your sexiness in all its forms." Eggsy leered at him for emphasis. "Particularly the ones where you're all silent and sneaky before pouncing on me. And what you do with your tongue is way better than J.B. lickin my face."

"I should hope I have more finesse in that area." Harry's voice was dry with amusement, though there was a longing in his eyes too, like he wanted to demonstrate but was holding himself back.

And knowing that look well, especially now that he was determined to let himself believe that he was seeing what he wanted to see in those brown eyes that too often hide Harry's thoughts and feelings from him, Eggsy didn't bother to think his offer through, just going with his gut instead.

"Maybe you should remind me, just so I can make sure."

Surprise, then wariness played across Harry's face, the older man remaining right where he was rather than take Eggsy up on his offer.

"Harry…soon enough my hormones are gonna kick it in ta high gear if I'm like most omegas. And even if we ain't got everything settled between us at that point I'm expecting ya to step up and do your duty cause toys, they ain't gonna be enough to take that edge off."

Eggsy could practically see the truth of his words hitting Harry like a ton of bricks. He'd loaned all the pregnancy books he'd been reading to him, and Eggsy knew Harry had been reading them at night because they'd talked about what he'd learned and the conflicting points of view in some cases. But one thing all the books agreed on, and made quite clear, was that in the second half of their pregnancies omegas tended to experience a rise in hormones that took the form of both mood swings and mini heats. And while Eggsy could get through those mini heats without sex…that was so not happening. Harry had gotten him into this mess and the man was sure as hell going to keep him happy during this pregnancy now that he was a part of it. He'd already gone a third of a year without having sex with anyone, and that was unprecedented since he'd discovered all the fun that was to be had in that area. So yeah, Eggsy categorically refused to reach half a year. It just was not happening.

Clearing his throat, and obviously struggling to not just give in because seriously, who didn't love excellent sex, it took a moment before Harry tried to be the voice of adult reason as he pointed out that if they were to start having sex again that would most certainly cloud the other issues up and make them harder to deal with later.

"I figured you'd say that." Unfortunately. "That's why I told Merlin that we needed to start his whole couples' counseling thing ASAP the last time he came around to make sure I hadn't driven ya mad yet."

Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly. "And what did he say?"

"That our eye openers were almost ready, whatever the fuck that means. But either way you need to get your butt up here and kiss me good and proper. Or else."

Suddenly it felt very important that Harry give in on this, and give him even just a little taste of what they'd once had. All this platonic crap between them was what was clouding things up for them, Eggsy decided as he crooked his finger in Harry's direction. And that stopped now.


	9. Getting Closer

Getting Closer

In the logical part of his brain Harry knew that he shouldn't give Eggsy what he was asking for. Saying no to the boy was always hard, and given the strained nature of their current relationship it would be even more so, but looking beyond the present Harry could see even a simple kiss on the lips having serious consequences later. Like the fact that he wasn't entirely sure he could just stop at a kiss if Eggsy showed even the slightest hint of wanting more than that. Then there was the fact that starting something they couldn't finish for obvious reasons would only put them both into abysmal moods that they might very well take out on each other. A very good way to go back to ground zero, Harry's mind warned him, when it came to their attempts to mend things between them. He couldn't afford to risk damaging things more between them, and he'd never forgive himself if things had been ruined because he hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself where Eggsy was concerned.

"Harry."

The way Eggsy said his name tipping him off that Eggsy was being dead serious with him, Harry met the younger man's gaze, the look in them powerful enough to get Harry moving as he got up and took a seat that would allow him to easily lean over and fit their lips together if he so chose.

It was his alpha nature that told him why he needed to kiss Eggsy. As if a light bulb had suddenly turned on over his head Harry understood that his mate was asking for reassurance that he was still his, and that that that was the driving force behind this request. Eggsy wasn't asking to tease or try to convince him that he was up to having sex. No, Eggsy was asking because right now his boy was feeling deprived of his alpha love and attention, just as it had been eating at Harry for months not to be able to claim Eggsy as his. So of course Harry had to give his omega what he was asking for. Would never deny his mate the reassurance that he wanted Eggsy and Eggsy alone. That there would never be anyone else for him but Eggsy for him.

Bracing a hand on the other side of Eggsy's head Harry lowered his head until he was close enough to gently pepper Eggsy's lips and the skin around them with kisses, the affectionate gesture finally sealed with a proper kiss that had them sighing against their joined lips. This was how it was supposed to be, the ease and familiarly warming the cold places inside them.

Eggsy's fingers coming up to tangle in Harry's hair, which he loved, Harry growled his approval and focused his attention on simply loving Eggsy with his mouth, the two slowly shifting their positions on the bed until Eggsy was stretched out on his side and Harry lay beside him. They were chest to chest now, Eggsy's fingers remaining where they were while Harry kept one arm wrapped around Eggsy's waist to keep him close. And though the bump was still relatively small Harry could still feel it now, and the tenderness and love he felt for the babies now sandwiched between them translated into perhaps the most gentle and loving kiss he'd ever given the man pressed up against him.

Obviously loving it Eggsy melted against him, the grip he had on Harry's hair softening too as Eggsy just gave himself up to Harry, putting himself completely in his hands. Knowing it, Harry was as gentle as he could be as they cuddled close, getting rather drunk on each other until the air seemed to be filled with the heat of their chemistry, tripping all their most basic instincts and making them crave more.

So when Eggsy started to rub against Harry ever so gently, like the softest of tides seeking land, Harry didn't argue or move away, letting his Eggsy do as he liked while contenting himself with just the kisses and the occasional pause to kiss and lick at his former lover's throat. In fact Eggsy's neck called to him even stronger than the boy's lips, the scent of both Eggsy and the children they'd made together an aphrodisiac to him, tempting Harry to do nothing but fill his lungs with the scent of him and wallow in it like a puppy.

And it was while his face was buried in the crook of Eggsy's neck that Harry felt the boy suddenly jerk against him as if in surprise, Harry drawing back to give him a questioning look, worried that somehow they'd aggravated one of Eggsy's injuries.

)

Rather than answering the unspoken query, his expression a mixture of confusion and startled understanding, Eggsy dropped a hand away from Harry's head and reached behind him, Harry swallowing hard as he watched that hand disappear under the back of his mate's pajama bottoms. It was a sight that had Harry tightening his grip on the boy's waist, mind trying to form the words that would warn Eggsy against teasing him that way, his throat closing up unexpectedly as a heavenly scent reached his nose.

Thankfully the boy's fingers weren't there for long, and then Eggsy was removing his fingers and turning his face away from Harry's to study the clear liquid currently coating the fingers he'd skimmed between his ass cheeks.

"What the hell?"

Understanding completely, he was an alpha after all, Harry realized but didn't say that apparently pregnancy had affected a strong enough hormone surge that Eggsy's omega genes were showing their self in a very typical reaction to being aroused and in bed with one's mate.

Growling again, the sound rumbling out of him of its own volition, Harry moved on instinct, his hand coming up so that he could wrap his fingers around Eggsy's wrist, bringing it over so that he could suck the physical proof of Eggsy's desire from his fingers, his tongue swirling lovingly around the digits as Harry tasted his omega's desire.

"Oh fuck, Harry." Eyes glued to what Harry was doing, Eggsy squirmed in need and the unfamiliar wetness between his cheeks, his breathing becoming more labored with every breath as his own hormones battered at him.

Murmuring his love's name in turn, Harry tried to tell himself he should keep his hands to himself, that they should just stick to the kissing and cuddling and ignore the fact that Eggsy's body wanted more. Eggsy wasn't up to anything more than what they had been doing, and there were all those other reasons he'd mentally listed earlier, of why they shouldn't have sex together until they were on more solid ground with each other.

Unfortunately he was having a hard time remembering what any of those reasons were with Eggsy squirming against him, plus the erections they were both sporting didn't help either.

And then Eggsy was pushing down the pajama bottoms he was wearing, baring his ass to the open air, and Harry's mind was pretty much wiped clean of the ability to think straight. He couldn't help but smell Eggsy's arousal and need now, it was overwhelming now, and every primitive instinct in him was ordering him to claim his mate.

"Tell me no, Eggsy."

"Don't wanna."

In spite of the situation they were currently in, and the gravity of the moment, Harry's lips couldn't help but twitch in amusement at the childish poutiness of those two words. Only Eggsy…

"Please, Harry?"

Groaning, Harry dropped his face back into the crook of Eggsy neck, the scents there doing little to help the situation.

"Please? If we're careful…" Abruptly Eggsy's voice took on a commanding edge as he said Harry's name, demanding his attention and cooperation. "I NEED you."

Between the 'please' and the emphasis on 'need', Harry felt his resistance crumble to nothing, the alpha accepting that he was sunk because yeah, there was no way he could walk away from this. He never wanted to leave Eggsy's side again, and walking away from the younger man when he needed him…he was definitely not doing that again.

"Don't you dare let me hurt you."

"You won't."

"Roll over and onto your other side." Harry ordered, shifting and then helping Eggsy slowly switch over to his other side so that the man's ass was now facing Harry's front. And yeah, the up close look at the ass he hadn't had access to in months would have been enough to bring Harry to his knees, if he hadn't already been lying down. As it was he couldn't resist the chance to cup one of the cheeks, giving it a light squeeze before holding it away to better reveal the wet entrance waiting for him.

Reaching out with his other hand Harry tested just how wet and open the boy's hole was, swallowing hard to find it already up to taking first one and then two fingers, the third he added being just a bit of a stretch. Always before he'd had to be careful, but there was more than enough sweet smelling lube inside his boy to make their joining easy.

Though it was a little hard to concentrate on that with Eggsy moaning and begging him to fuck him the way he was, Harry mentally groaned, his boy grinding against his fingers in a desperate attempt to get more relief from them.

"Eggsy."

"NOW!"

Normally Harry would have made a crack about the impatience of youth and Eggsy in particular, but Eggsy wasn't the only one who was at the end of his rope or so sexually frustrated it was a wonder he hadn't begged Eggsy for this before now. And accepting the fact that the sooner he gave Eggsy what he wanted the more likely he was to be somewhat in control of himself still, Harry reached between them to undo his belt and trousers. Then pushing down the trousers and his boxer briefs Harry took his erection in hand, not even having to stroke or lube it up as instead he lined it up to slowly penetrate Eggsy's entrance, loving the way Eggsy arched into it to take him in faster and deeper. Though that of course made it that much harder for him not to fuck his mate as hard as this position would allow, but Harry clenched his teeth, swore through them with a great deal of fluency, and was as gentle as he could be. And as gentle as Eggsy would allow him to be.

"God but I've fuckin missed this."

"You and me both."

"You and I." Eggsy purred out the correction with a smirk, reaching behind him to stroke a hand over Harry's ass as he rocked into the shallow, careful thrusts he was currently on the receiving end of, making sounds of both pleasure and frustration.

Pulling out briefly, and ignoring the cursing and dire threats that maneuver earned him, Harry slipped his fingers back inside Eggsy to lube them up and to stimulate the boy's prostrate while he was there, wanting to push Eggsy as close to the edge as possible so that they could both get to the orgasms they desperately needed. This was not the reunion sex either of them probably had planned, but they could do slow and romantic later, when everything was fixed properly. Right now this was about satisfying their hunger for the other before they both went mad.

When he was sure that his fingers were adequately coated Harry removed them, replacing the digits with his erection once more before reaching around to take Eggsy's own erection in hand, concentrating on getting his love off first so that if nothing else, Eggsy would be so focused on his own orgasm that he'd hopefully fail to notice how little finesse Harry had at the moment. He was hanging by a thread here.

)

Torn between wanting it to go on forever and getting it fucking over with so that he finally got off after months of pathetic, self-induced orgasms that couldn't come close to the pleasure of being fucked by Harry, Eggsy moaned wantonly as he concentrated completely on the feel of Harry's oh so elegant and strong fingers as they worked him over. Fuck but Harry knew just how to work his cock, wanking him off with a skill that had Eggsy's eyes threatening to roll back in his head. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, but it was amazing, especially as he looked down to watch the way he was leaking all over Harry's hand and just appreciating the way Harry was fucking into him so easy from behind. The gentleness of the latter, contrasting so sharply with the borderline roughness of the hand job, confused and stimulation his body that much more so that he could feel his-

The orgasm hitting him hard and without warning, not that he was complaining, Eggsy shouted out Harry's name as his inner muscles tightened around his alpha's erection and his own chest was painted with his cum, Eggsy shuddering and nearly crying with relief. This, these feelings, they were only possible with Harry. Only ever Harry.

Aware of Harry's continued thrusts Eggsy closed his eyes and murmured encouragement, lips curving into a small smile that became a surprised O when he felt Harry's cock start to swell, the feel of the other man's knot making him gasp even as he instinctively tightened all his inner muscles around it.

Betas weren't built to take an alpha's knot easily, that fact had been conditioned into alphas to the point where they naturally didn't try to knot with a beta unless they were in heat and therefore trying to breed him or her was the whole point, whether it was possible or not. And since his hormones had presented him as a beta before, Harry's knot had only been an occasion annoyance, one that had made sitting down and walking straight a bit of a chore for a few days afterwards. But currently his body was that of a ripe and fertile omega, and that meant-

All of Eggsy's higher brain function ended as Harry came hard inside him, fucking his cum into him with the knot locking them into place. It had never been like this, never felt so perfect and right to be linked to Harry this way. There was no discomfort, only the feeling of being filled, claimed, and utterly and being completely Harry's.

Nothing could have pleased Eggsy more, especially when he found himself orgasming again in response to the pleasure flooding his system at the primitive claiming. The almost back to back orgasms made him groan loud enough to be heard all through the flat as his release shook his whole body as already over stimulated nerves went into overdrive.

So yeah, needless to say it was quite a while before Eggsy could open his eyes and in a very raspy voice state that that had been fun. A massive understatement, that, but Eggsy's brain wasn't exactly up to coming up with bigger words that could accurately describe how spectacular multiple orgasms with Harry were.

Eggsy could feel the rumble of Harry's chuckle against him before the sound escaped the older man's lips. It was fucking music to his ears, a genuine sound that he hadn't heard in far too long and which made him grin like at idiot.

"That's one way of putting it. My apologies for not giving you warning about the knot. Caught me by surprise."

"You and me both. It feels fucking amazing though." Eggsy clenched down on it for emphasis, relishing feeling so full and Harry's.

"Careful." Harry's voice was probably meant to carry warning in the tone, but it was obvious that the alpha was feeling very good at the moment, and was enjoying the fact that for once Eggsy was very much loving being knotted to him.

Still, no surprise that Harry's next words were a question of if he was alright.

"Never better."

"Good." To punctuate the word Harry nuzzled Eggsy's neck while telling him how beautiful and perfect he was, Eggsy making a low sound of enjoyment in response. He'd always loved how very affectionate Harry was after sex. The man was the living definition of prim and proper when they were in public together, a peck on the mouth or rare hand holding the sum total of what Harry was comfortable with when they were out together in public. When they were alone or with close friends Harry was a little better, but it was only at times like this that Harry really cuddled him, spoiling him with affection and soft words.

Feeling Harry's hand slip under his shirt to stroke the baby bump, Eggsy's lips twitched as he suddenly realized what they must look like. His pajama bottoms were only covering him from the knee down, his feet still covered in the bright, fuzzy socks Roxy had given him as a gag gift one Christmas. He still had his shirt on, and Harry had to still be dressed in his expensive cashmere jumper, with the rest of his clothes also still on, just pushed down since the man hadn't taken the time to properly undress as he normally would have. Plus they were knotted together, without even covers over them to hide that fact.

Okay, he had to laugh.

"And exactly what's so funny?" Harry asked once Eggsy got himself somewhat under control, the older man's tone both curious and laced with exasperation. Plus Harry knew him well enough to know that the answer was probably going to make him groan or blush, so there was some trepidation there too.

"Just thinking bout how we must look right now, Luv."

A pause, Harry no doubt taking stock of their current circumstances, and then some curses about dry cleaning and how utterly ridiculous they were.

Smiling, Eggsy lifted a hand to lace his fingers with the ones currently splayed over his stomach. "I've missed it…being ridiculous with ya."

"I suppose I've missed it as well." Harry agreed, the kiss he placed on the underside of Eggsy's jaw a gentle, sweet one. "Now rest. We both need it."


	10. Time Together

Time Together

Harry was in spectacularly good mood as he closed Eggsy's bedroom door behind him, leaving it open just a crack for J.B., just in case. And yes, not being an idiot Harry was well aware that eventually his good sense was going to pierce through his excellent mood and start needling him about how he had no business having sex with Eggsy while things were still so up in the air with them. He wasn't stupid. But for now he felt relax, content, and more than a little smug about how vocal Eggsy had been in his pleasure and appreciation of Harry's attention earlier. Plus it was Eggsy he'd left sleeping in their bed, the boy exhausted and sleeping so deeply he hadn't woken up even when Harry had wiped him down with a wet wash cloth, and usually that was Harry's position. It was very satisfy, Harry's ego all but purred, to be the one to wear his partner out for a change.

Normally Eggsy was like that ghastly pink rabbit from that American battery commercial when it came to sex. He could just keep going and going. Which Harry appreciated, he did, but still…it was nice to wear Eggsy out for once.

Taking a seat on the leather couch Eggsy had been so proud of when he'd bought it, though it had been a real bitch to get it into the room, Harry smiled and leaned back into the buttery soft material, forgoing his usual perfect posture for the moment as he just let himself just wallow as he remembered the past. Happier times.

He and Eggsy had worked together for years before beginning a romantic relationship, the world having gone to hell in a hand basket all over the place. Many of the agencies and organizations that they should have been able to depend on to pick up some of the slack had been decimated during V Day or were in disarray for far too long in the immediate aftermath. And Kingsman too had suffered losses and betrayals, had had to recover without time to mourn or catch their breaths. The weight of the world had been on their shoulders, as well as the new agents they'd had to train and then send out into the field before they were ready, frankly, the world in no condition for them to wait.

From the start of Eggsy's career as Galahad they'd only grown closer, Eggsy mother henning him day and night once he'd been brought back from Kentucky. Facing a very long medical leave he had fought against his doctors, nurses and Merlin about being inactive, with Eggsy standing firmer than all of them. The boy's omega genes coming through, perhaps, Harry now speculated, though at the time they'd all just chalked it up to Eggsy's core personality. If you were important to Eggsy he would take care of you. Whether you wanted him to or not. Becoming a Kingsman had given the boy the confidence to finally believe in himself, which had led to him becoming one of the most fierce protectors of the weak and innocent any of them had ever seen.

So their relationship had morphed from mentor/trainee to patient/nurse, and from there they'd become surprisingly close friends despite their age difference and their very different upbringings and the way they looked at the world.

When he'd started to look at Eggsy as more than a friend…Harry had never been able to pin that down to his satisfaction. Eggsy had simply become such a fixture in his life, to the point where the idea of not having the boy in his personal sphere had become unimaginable. He'd come to expect and look forward to the boy's cocky and cheeky teasing. It was his norm for Eggsy to bring him lunch or dinner and nagging him into eating until he complied. And truth be told, though he'd never mentioned it to Eggsy, he'd always been a little jealous when Eggsy had gone out with friends or went out on a date during his free time, Harry selfishly wishing Eggsy would stay with him instead. Without realizing it he'd come to think of Eggsy as his more and more over time, someone he was loathed to share and wanted to keep with him whenever possible.

It was those emotions that had ultimately made him take a good, hard look at himself and his motivations once he'd realized how ridiculous he was being, consequently discovering, to his dismayed shock, that somewhere along the line he'd fallen head over heels in love with a boy half his age.

Naturally, not being blind, he'd been perfectly aware that Eggsy was good looking, gorgeously built, and possessed an innate sexuality that meant the boy had no problem seducing or charming anyone into his bed. But once he'd realized the nature of his feelings for the boy Harry had found himself thinking a great deal more about the boy's sexual prowess and wishing that he had firsthand experience with Eggsy's touch and skills. Wishing that Eggsy was his and only his to go to sleep beside and wake up with come morning. Wanting Eggsy all to himself that much more, when obviously he couldn't because Eggsy wasn't his and never would be in that way...

He'd tried to tell himself at first that it was just lust, an overdue midlife crisis so to speak. Who could blame him, after all, for choosing to set his appreciative eyes on Eggsy? And wanting someone inappropriate was a great deal more preferable than being in love with that someone. But alas…he'd watched way too many romantic comedies and dramas to fool himself for long.

Eggsy was his happiness.

It had made things more than a little awkward between them for a few weeks, Harry remembered ruefully, especially since Eggsy had been clueless about why his friend was suddenly giving him odd looks and reacting strangely whenever Eggsy moved into his personal space or touched him in any way.

His ridiculous behavior had resulted in Eggsy demanding a sparring match with him, which he hadn't been able to wiggle out of because no one was quite so skilled at picking a fight as Eggsy. And then, as they'd stood on the mat to face off against each other, Eggsy had lashed out with his leg without warning, swiping Harry's feet out from under him. Quick as the cat Harry often thought the boy resembled, Eggsy had been on him then, sitting on him with his hands holding Harry's arms down at his sides. And leaning down Eggsy had put his face right in Harry's and had demanded to know why he was acting weird around him.

Being that close, seeing the pain in Eggsy's big green eyes because Harry was important to him and his behavior had been hurting him, Harry had cracked like a fresh egg dropped on pavement, the truth of his feelings having been on the tip of his tongues for weeks at that point.

Of course even as he'd blurted out that he was in love with him he'd expected for Eggsy to be shocked, dismayed, and deeply uncomfortable with the idea. Who would blame him, after all? But while he'd babbled apologies and promised to behave himself and do his level best to think and treat Eggsy as just the valued friend that he was, Eggsy had stayed eerily quiet.

Eggsy had let him ramble like an idiot until he'd run out of breath to speak and then had told he was a blind idiot.

And then Eggsy had kissed him like he loved him just as much as Harry loved him.

To this day he remembered everyone second of that kiss. Would never forget the taste of Eggsy, with just a hint of the whisky the boy had later told him he'd gulped down for a little liquid courage before the match. Eggsy had smelled like the Kingsman issue soap and shampoo he'd used earlier, as well as the cologne Harry had bought him one year on his birthday. The same kind he wore because Eggsy had told him how much he liked it. Perhaps, even then, wanting Eggsy to carry his scent in that small way.

Add in the warmth of the man's body pressed against his own, Eggsy's breath panting over his face when he lifted his head a little to make sure he hadn't out of bounds, snogging him, and then they'd kissed again and Harry had more memories to permanently engrave on his mind. Again and again they'd kissed, until they'd realized they'd better leave the gym for somewhere more private.

Despite what Kingsman gossips believed, and Harry and Eggsy had heard plenty of their so called friends and coworkers speculating about that night, they had not had sex in the gym, the shower, his office, or Eggsy's. They actually hadn't had sex period that night, though not for lack of interest on either of their parts.

That had been on the menu, so to speak, until Eggsy's stomach had decided to grumble on their way out, the boy confessing that he'd been so nervous about confronting Harry about his weird behavior that he'd skipped lunch and hadn't eaten since breakfast. And having learned that everything was now going to be alright with Eggsy, that Eggsy could be his after all, Harry had seen no reason they couldn't go on a date first. That was how things like this were supposed to be done, after all, and he'd been so stunned and happy that he hadn't started thinking realistically about all the reasons why he shouldn't get romantically involved with Eggsy. Emotion had ruled then.

So they'd gone out to dinner at their favorite restaurant, giddy as schoolboys, and had flirted and touched throughout the meal without a care for what anyone thought, still reeling over the fact that they were actually out on a date together.

And while Eggsy had gone home with him that night, after their late dinner, they'd both been exhausted from all the stress leading up to their talk and ingesting too much rich food. Neither had been sleeping well either, and so they'd ended up in his bed to kiss and cuddle instead, falling asleep together with promises of doing more come morning.

Sleeping deeply through the night with Eggsy held close in his arms, he'd woken up to find the younger man already awake and slightly apart from him, which he would have objected and worried about if he hadn't first woken up to the feel of fingers running over his face. He'd played at being asleep for a few minutes just to enjoy the startling intimacy of it, basking in the fact that Eggsy would want to touch him that way. Not to wake him up or arouse, but just to touch him.

Harry was pretty sure that his heart had been in his eyes when he'd eventually opened them to meet Eggsy's equally soft and loving gaze.

They'd made love that morning, not rushing at all…and had had a lot of that and sex for the two days Merlin had managed to clear from their schedules as a reward for finally getting their heads out their arses according to him. Two of the happiest days of his life.

And thinking of Merlin brought Harry's thoughts crashing back to the present, reminding him that he had work to do. Work that he needed to finish as soon as possible if he wanted to spend time with Eggsy once his precious boy woke up from his current nap. So he needed to get as much done as he possibly could, Harry acknowledge with a sigh, not that he could actually ever finish all the paperwork constantly being dropped into his lap. It just kept coming and coming it often seemed to him, the end never in sight.

But he was getting that assistant, just as he'd promised, and once he had him or her properly trained some of this would be taken care of by someone else. Thank God. And he'd learn to let that happen without interfering or hanging over his assistant's shoulder so that he could be around to watch his babies experience as many of their first as possible. So that he'd know their routines and be a part of them, his presence being the norm for them instead of a happy surprise.

He'd given everything he had to the world for years…asking to enjoy what little time he'd have with his mate and children was not too much to ask. Especially given how close he'd come to never getting to this moment time and time again. So he'd put his nose to the grindstone when needed. But only when he needed to.

Which was why Harry resolutely spent the next couple hours hard at work until he heard the sound of claws clanking on the wood floors, alerting him to J.B.'s presence in the room. Habit had Harry looking over in that direction, his eyebrows rising as he watched Eggsy very carefully walk into the room after his pet.

"Eggsy…"

"Relax. I'm fine and takin it easy just like the docs have said. Promise." And true to his word Eggsy was visibly reining himself in as he came over and took a seat beside Harry, settling comfortably in at his side like he belonged there. Which he did. "Whatcha workin on? You was so focused I'm shocked ya even heard us comin."

"Nothing as interesting as what I was thinking about before I started working." He didn't want to talk about work, especially when Eggsy was looking deliciously sleepy and rumpled.

"Oh? Now ya've gone and piqued me interest. What was you thinkin bout before?"

Turning his head to accept the brush of Eggsy's lips, Harry smiled against them in open affection. "I was just remembering how you knocked some sense into me about how stupid I was being, pining for you in silence before. I've never been able to step foot in that gym, you know, without thinking about it."

"Ah."

)

Smiling as he savored their closeness and the happy ending of that particular memory, Eggsy had no problem also remembering how scared and angry he'd been that day. It had been driving him mad for weeks, how strange Harry had been acting around him. He'd spent hours agonizing over what he might have said or done to put a wedge between them, as well as being angry at himself for caring so much about Harry suddenly putting up barriers between them. He'd decided at that point, hadn't he, that spending his time lusting over Harry and wishing that the man would look his way romantically was beyond dumb. He'd tried to tell himself that he should be happy that Harry was putting up some walls that meant Eggsy would find himself in fewer situations where he was tempted to try something. To make Harry see him as more than a friend. But he'd been bloody miserable without him, and so he'd snapped and said to hell with doing the sane, logical thing. He hadn't been able to take the distance between them a minute longer.

"Did you let me take you down?" He'd often wondered.

"No. I didn't see your little maneuver coming." There was a definite smile in Harry's voice.

Making a pleased sound, which obviously amused Harry, Eggsy smiled at him and then looked down when J.B. started spinning in circles in front of the couch.

Understanding what his pet was demanding Eggsy was about to lean down to scoop his dog up when Harry beat him to the punch, picking the pug up and placing him in Eggsy's lap for him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Stroking his fingers over his pug's fur, Eggsy continued to smile a little as he leaned his body against Harry's. "Ya know, we's is gonna be in trouble later, when the sprogs ask us how we gots together and all. Sayin we was introduced when ya came to tell me mum about dad…that's just messed up, ain't it?" A moment of reflection. "Better, maybe, to say we met when ya came to bust me outta the slammer. Less depressin, anyway. And we could make it sound like ya rescued me and all, like ya was my knight in shining armor outta a fairy tale sort of deal."

"Your knight? Last time I checked I was your king."

It had been a joke with them, even before they'd become a couple, that Harry was his king. Eggsy had called him that as a sort of petname, one that had taken on a different meaning when they'd become comfortable with the shift into a sexual relationship. Then it had, upon occasion, been used in a roleplaying manner, with Eggsy as his knight, eager to serve his king in whatever manner Harry wished.

And even knowing that Harry was just teasing him, and didn't mean anything sexual by what he'd said, he'd just been teasing him…Eggsy newly awakened omega hormones were suddenly in the mood to do a happy dance again.

That being the case Eggsy set down J.B. again against the pug's wishes and then moved Harry's laptop over to the coffee table so that it was out of the way. Then he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and shifted up and over to take a seat in his alpha's lap, facing Harry as he layered his accent on for added effect.

"Ya know I hate ta disagree with ya, My King, but ya was just a knight when ya oh so gallantly came ridin ta my rescue all those years ago. And I was just a regular commoner then, with no chance of ever landing so great a knight as Sir Galahad as my very own. I had to become a knight meself, and slay many a villain, before I was worthy of the knight who'd become my king."

Loving the way Harry's eyes darkened in reaction to the memories his words were no doubt inspiring, it was so fucking sexy, Eggsy couldn't help but squirm in the man's lap, which just made Harry's hands move that much quicker to come up to cup his ass, those long fingers digging in.

"You were always worthy of me…though you are misbehaving, interrupting my work."

"Gonna teach me a lesson bout behaving, Sir?"

"I believe I will."


	11. Babies Make Five

Note: So, obviously I haven't updated this in a year, so I decided to give up on the muses ever returning for this fanfic, which was going to be a lot longer, originally. Ergo, this is a wrap up that is hopefully better than if it just remaining unfinished, heh.

Babies Make Five

Merlin, being Merlin, well neither Eggsy nor Harry expected for the man's idea of couple counseling to resemble the sort of counselling one saw on the telly or were subjected to curtesy of the Kingsman psychiatrists they were occasionally forced to see, especially after V-Day. And suffering was to be expected, obviously, since the man had made it clear numerous times that they were in this situation because they hadn't listened to Merlin in the first place. So yeah, it was entirely fair to say that the two Kingsman agents were expecting the worst and braced for a barrage of 'I told you sos', followed by man lecturing them about why they should always do and think what he told them to before the actual counseling even started.

So of course Merlin had to fuck with their heads and do no such thing.

No, Merlin couldn't even be bothered to show up for their first and ultimately last session, instead simply texting them both one day that a new file had been sent to their respective glasses for their viewing. They were to watch the content separately, the text ordered, but the content was the same.

If said file didn't get their heads on straight they were beyond his help, apparently.

"What ya suppose is on the file?" Eggsy mused aloud as he squirmed anxiously under the bedcovers. He'd overdone it a little that morning, the incredibly short walk they'd taken taking it right out of him, so he'd been napping when the text first came through. Harry hadn't wanted to wake him, and so had had to wait two hours for him to wake up before showing him the message they'd gotten.

Harry's lips were curved in a rueful smile as he sat on the side of the bed. "There's only one way to find out."

"But why do we have ta watch whatever it is alone? How come we can't just watch together?"

An elegant shrug. "I suppose that will become apparent soon enough. And we better do as he says given how annoyed with us he is at present. Especially since he'll know if we disobey and lie to him about it."

"Yeah. I swear the man was a fucking lie detector in another life."

Chuckling, Harry agreed that that wouldn't surprise him. And they should both hurry up and watch whatever it was Merlin had sent them, Harry added as he got to his feet, given that the man had been quite perturbed when Harry had had to text him the explanation of Eggsy napping to explain why they weren't watching their files yet.

Given that he could practically feel the nervous energy coming off both of them, Eggsy wasn't that surprised that neither was in a hurry to do as ordered now that the moment had arrived. Dammit.

But they weren't Kingsman agents for nothing, not to mention the silence was just awkward as hell, so Harry retrieved his glasses from his jacket pocket while Eggsy stopped fiddling with his, sliding them into place as well. And both wearing their glasses, the two nodded each other in affinity, Eggsy glancing at his bedside clock before stating that they'd both start the file at two fifty five, so that they were synchronized.

"Indeed. You'll call if you need me. I'll be in the living room"

Eggsy gave him a saucy salute to make them both feel a bit better. "Likewise."

Sharing a last smile, Eggsy watched Harry walk out before accessing the file in question, his eyes on the bedside clock as he waited for it to signal the correct start time.

And then it was and Eggsy clicked the side of the glasses to start the video file.

)

Having given it some thought, not to mention it wouldn't be the first time their own video feeds had been used against him, both Eggsy and Harry had considered and accepted the fact that it was entirely possible Merlin intended to show them footage of how miserable they'd been without the other. Each man was aware of how they'd behaved after the break up, and while neither wanted the other to see them in that state, they could also see how it could be used to show the other the genuineness of their feelings for each other. And watching it would be slightly less worse than emotion heavy discussions that neither wanted to have with the other, they reasoned, their upbringing and personalities both serious hindrances in that regard.

Personal embarrassment was going to be unavoidable, given this was Merlin.

But what Merlin hit them with was both what they'd thought was coming, and something that literally went straight for the throat and heart with a lethalness that would have been breathless to behold. If it hadn't sucked all the air out of their lungs and torn apart their hearts instead.

There were video clips of the two of them, mostly caught unaware, their love for the other obvious in their expressions, touching, and just the way the other seemed to come more alive in the presence of the other. Videos that contrasted sharply with the clips of their reactions to the breakup, which featured drunken rants, crying binges, and dishevelled pity partying that had both man cringing over their own behavior while hating themselves for the pain they'd caused the other.

There was even short interviews with their fellow Kingsman agents and some of the staff ordering the two to get back together or giving their opinion about just how obvious it was that the two belonged together and should stop being idiots about this. Gawain even showed his love by threatening to shoot the both of them if they didn't make up already.

There was also a brief slideshow that mentioned every recruit and Kingsman agent who hadn't made it to Harry's age, a not at all subtle reminder that Eggsy could die before Harry in the business they were in.

And if that had been it both men would have gotten the point, and certainly taken it to heart, but Merlin was a smarter man than that. Knew them all too well. And so in between all those clips of themselves and the people they were close to were other clips. Clips from around the world, expertly cut together and all revolving around the same message.

True love was a rare thing, and to throw it away on what ifs when they had a chance to be together, when so many others didn't, was the cruelest, most heartless thing they could possibly do.

The clips were from documentaries, social media sites, and the news, all interviews with people who had lost love ones on V-Day. And all of them passionately and heartbreakingly expressed what their lovers had meant to them, what they wouldn't give to have their loved ones back, even for just one day.

And how much some of them regretted the things they hadn't done or said because they'd thought there would be time later, or had been too afraid to say it before.

These were people who had lost their other halves during a mission neither Harry nor Eggsy had been able to complete fast enough. The mission that would, undoubtable, haunt them above all others for the rest of their lives. Merlin knew that, especially since it was the one that haunted their generation of Kingsman across the board. And since there was nothing they could do to bring back the lives lost before they'd shut Valentine down…the least they could do was not dishonor the survivors by throwing away what those survivors would give anything to have again.

It was, to quote one of Harry's favorite Christmas movies, brutal, but brilliant.

Tears streaming down his cheeks well after the clips ended, Eggsy's heart was more than a little broken as he remembered the survivors, the people he wasn't fast enough to save. And most of all, he thought of just how close he'd come to never having this. The babies or Harry. How close the world had coming to just ending, and how Valentine was far from the only crazy man out there. Ending the world or a significant portion of it was a pretty standard mindset in some circles, actually.

Sensing rather than hearing or seeing Harry as the other man soundlessly slid into the room, Eggsy couldn't even see him through the tears he was shedding as his alpha came over and retook his seat on the bed, reaching over and scooping Eggsy up into his arms, cuddling him on his lap as the tears Harry was shedding joined Eggsy's on his cheeks.

"I love you, Eggsy."

It took a minute, his throat didn't want to cooperate, but finally Eggsy was able to return to the sentiment, his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's neck as he clung to him. "We're gonna make this work."

"Yes, Darling." Harry agreed in an equally choked up voice. "We'll make it work."

Message received.

)

A Decade and A Half Later

Keeping a firm grip on the bannister, he wasn't nearly as spry as he'd once been and taking a tumble at his age meant half a year of recovery bare minimum as opposed to a couple months, Harry absently glanced at his wrist watch to check the time, marveling as always at the affect having three children could have on a man. He'd never been a morning person, despised getting up in fact, but years of dealing with three boys who ALL had to take after Eggsy when it came to being a morning person meant it had become the norm for him to get up not long after them. A fact Merlin loved quite a bit, given that it meant that Harry was hardly ever late for work these days.

And if he was he could usually blame his mate or children without a hint of dishonesty.

Reaching the main floor of the house Harry started using his cane to follow his nose towards the family dining area, thanking the powers that be for perhaps the millionth time that year that they'd found Jean shortly before the birth of their oldest boys, the woman their housekeeper, cook, and general sanity preserver. He and Eggsy would have needed therapy at this point if not for her patience, advice, and ability to get their boys to behave when even outright bribery didn't work.

"Oh, good. You're up. Come on before they eat EVERYTHING!"

Smiling at his youngest, who had no doubt been sent by Eggsy to come and get him, Harry assured Arthur that he was right behind him. Especially since Arthur wasn't exaggerating about the twins ability to eat everything in sight and 'forget' that there were other people at the table who might like more than toast for breakfast, thank you very much.

Arthur was already back in his seat with a full mouth by the time Harry made it to the table, HJ and Lee's mouths similarly occupied and giving both boys a slight chipmunk look that had Harry patting his pocket to grab his cell, wanting a picture of them.

But he'd forgotten his cell upstairs again, the pitfalls of an aging memory Harry acknowledged with a sigh while making his way over to the chair that had already been pulled out for him.

As if on cue Eggsy came striding into the room, looking particularly handsome today in Harry's opinion. Though that might be somewhat influenced by the plate Eggsy was carrying towards him with a smile. And the quick kiss his husband gave him as Eggsy slid the plate in front of him.

"Figured it was best ta fix ya a plate before the monsters helped themselves ta everythin."

Not unexpectedly, the twins eyed Harry's plate while protesting that they were perfectly capable of leaving their parents enough food.

Ah to be fourteen and have the metabolism to go with it, Harry mused nostalgically before turning his attention to Eggsy as his mate slid in to his own seat. His husband was wearing a short sleeved shirt as they were both off for the day, and as was often the case Harry's gaze caressed over the words Eggsy had had had inked into his forearm shortly before their wedding.

If Today Was Our Last Day'

A paraphrasing from a song, it was Eggsy way of reminding himself that neither of them knew what the future held for them. No one knew when their time would come to an end, and so it was important to live every day they were together with their boys to the fullest.

They still had the video Merlin had made them, for when they needed further reminding, but for the most part their children were all the reminder they needed of why they kept moving forward together. And speaking of which…

"Phineas."

Looking momentarily chastised, as well as chagrined over being caught, Lee stopped eyeing HJ's bacon, his twin distracted by the phone he wasn't supposed to have brought to the table.

Originally they'd wanted to name HJ's twin after Merlin somehow to thank him, but his best friend had been very vocal about the fact that while he was honored, no kid should be stuck with his first name or nickname. So he and Eggsy had given it to Lee as a middle name, and used it whenever the younger twin got out of hand.

Eggsy giving HJ a look that kept the boy from arguing with his brother about the aborted attempt to steal his bacon, Arthur drew their attention over to him as he reminded them all that they were due at two at his friend Andrew's house.

Andrew's dog had had puppies, which were now old enough to be away from their mother.

He and Eggsy had promised that they'd go and see the puppy that had caught their twelve year old's eyes…though Arthur had also been hinting that Andrew was having a hard time finding homes for the other puppies, and being an only child, or puppy in this case, would be sort of lonely, wouldn't it? Which likely meant the son who was Eggsy's mirror image at that age would soon be going all big eyes and pleading on him to let them bring home more than one.

Lord help them.

And as if he knew exactly what thoughts were going through his mind Eggsy sent him a knowing little smirk, Harry giving his husband a less than amused one in response.

But there was love in their eyes as the held each other's gaze for a moment before turning their attention back to the other loves of their lives.

Constant supervision was always required when it came to their family. Thank God.

THE END.


End file.
